Mi vida Cambio
by ariel13-1
Summary: Una batalla, celos y traicion cambiaran la vida de Hermione, solo el amor lograra darle la felicidad que le arrebataron HyH
1. La aliada de Voldemort

La sonrisa de un muchacho de ojos verdes se podía apreciar en una foto muggle que se encontraba pegada en una pared un tanto oscura en una habitación extremadamente misteriosa, en ella se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos castaños que llevaba una media cola y tenia puesto un buzo color negro... estaba en ese momento haciendo ejercicio, y mientras lo hacia miraba con rencor aquella foto, el odio en su mirar era muy penetrante...

-Te están llamando...-interrumpió la voz de un muchacho al entrar en aquella habitación

-Que espere...-exclamo la muchacha en su voz solo había rencor.

-No se como puede soportarte...-exclamo la voz del muchacho

-Ya basta Draco... no me molestes... sabes que podría irte mal-respondió la chica mirándolo desafiantemente mientras se disponía a dejar de ejercitarse..

-Solo vine a dejarte el recado...-exclamo la voz del muchacho viendo la foto muggle en la pared ... -Sigues amándolo...

-Lo sigo odiando... que es diferente...-exclamo la muchacha poniéndose delante de el y mirándolo detenidamente...

-No parece, creo que es tu obsesión...-respondió Draco mirando a la chica.

-Ese no es tu problema, déjame en paz...-respondió la muchacha saliendo de aquella habitación.

Draco se acerco y arrebato la foto de la pared, en la parte posterior había una nota... escrita sin duda por el dueño del retrato....

"Para mi querida Hermione.... Espero y nunca me olvides.. Harry"

Draco tiro la fotografía al suelo y sonriendo se fue de aquella fría habitación.

-Me llamabas?...-exclamo la voz de la muchacha irrumpiendo en un salón aun mas frió que su habitación...

-Así es... mi querida niña...-exclamo la voz fría de un hombre que se hallaba en el fondo apenas alumbrado por una chimenea.

-Que hace ella aquí?... es reunión de m o r t i f a g o s...-exclamo la voz de una mujer...

-Bella, no le hables así... ven aquí Hermione...

-Pero mi señor...-exclamo Bellatrix Lastrenge

La chica, Hermione Granger, premio anual de Hogwarts, se acerco a Voldemort con firmeza mientras una sonrisa de odio aparecía en sus labios, dirigidos hacia los m o r t i f a g o s que se hallaban en aquella reunión...

-Siéntate a mi lado...-exclamo Voldemort, Hermione asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su costado... en ese momento Draco Malfoy entraba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, sus viejos compañeros de Hogwarts, ya habían pasado casi 5 a ñ o s de que habían dejado el colegio de magia y hechicería..

-Bien mi señor... hemos sabido que la orden del fénix esta creciendo mas... -exclamo la voz conocida de Lucius Malfoy,-En el ultimo encuentro hemos perdido varios de los nuestros...

-Lo se... lo se.. pero ellos no saben que tenemos a mi querida Hermione...-exclamo la voz fría de Voldemort..-Ellos piensan que ella ha desaparecido...

-O piensan que e muerto...-exclamo Hermione sonriendo...-Seria una delicia volver...

-Te sientes preparada?...-replico Voldemort mirándola fijamente.

-Tu dime cuando... y haré lo que tu quieras Tom...-exclamo la chica mirándolo efusivamente.

-No creo que ella debería ir...

-Cállate Bella...-exclamo Voldemort...-Ella será mis oídos y mi visión... además ella tiene un asunto pendiente con Potter...

-Entonces... tu dirás... vuelvo?...-exclamo Hermione

-Prepara tus cosas... ya sabes como nos comunicaremos... utilizalo cuando tengas cosas que reportar... o simplemente cuando me necesites...-exclamo Voldemort sonriendo maliciosamente., entregándole un medallón, de plata que ella se lo coloco en el pecho...

La chica se fue a su habitación recogió todo lo que necesitaba e incluso recogió la fotografía de Harry Potter la observo durante un buen rato y sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa...

-A veces das miedo...-exclamo Draco

-Solo a veces?... pensé que me temías... mas a menudo...-respondió la chica sonriendo...-Y por favor, no toques mis cosas...

-Sabes que los demás te odian...

-Lo se... sobretodo Bellatrix, creo que no le simpatizo...

-Eres la única que puede llamar al Señor Oscuro por su nombre... por eso te odian... pero también por que no confían en ti...

-Lo se... Draco, no me dices nada nuevo... se que no confían en mi... y es reciproco... muchas veces combatí contra ellos...-exclamo Hermione quien seguía arreglando sus cosas..

-pensé que cuando el te trajo, pues pensé que querías huir de todo esto... hasta te iba a proponer huir juntos...-exclamo Draco entregándole unos libros que ella había dejado.

-Pues te equivocaste... el a sido mi salvación... me protegió cuando lo necesite y ahora me toca a mi... aparte de eso... tengo asuntos pendientes...-exclamo la muchacha cogiendo sus libros..

-Se que todo esto tiene que ver con Potter... -exclamo el muchacho acercándose a ella mientras le acariciaba uno de sus rizos...

-Suéltame...-la chica retrocedió, y Draco pudo ver en su rostro un ápice de tristeza en su mirar... pero luego lo miro con furia y de nuevo su odio se acrecentó...-Si vuelves a tocarme... te arrepentirás... sabes que e aprendido del mejor... y puedo hacerte mucho d a ñ o.

Draco la miro fijamente mientras ella volvía a guardar sus cosas en un maletín un tanto añejo... Hermione volteo hacia la mesita que tenia al costado de una cama un tanto desordenada y saco de ella su medalla de premio anual y la tiro dentro de su maletín... volvió a mirar a Draco que seguía mirándola fijamente.

-Que es lo que miras tanto..

-No pensé que fueras a cambiar tanto...-exclamo Draco

-A veces.. hay cosas que te marcan demasiado como para volver a ser la tonta que un día fui.... –respondió Hermione mientras salía de la habitación... al salir se encontró con Bellatrix Lestrange...

-Pequeña Sangre sucia... aunque el Señor tenebroso te proteja sabes que no duraras mucho...-exclamo Bellatrix.

-Ya lo veremos... -respondió Hermione con una mirada llena de odio.

-Ya te olvidaste de tus pesadillas?... –exclamo Bellatrix con una sonrisa triunfal, la muchacha paro en seco mientras le devolvía la mirada odiándola aun mas...-Aun sientes como te ... bueno ya sabes... en tus sueños?....

-Cállate...-grito Hermione..-Si no quieres conocer el dolor...

-Vamos... no eres mas que una chiquilla mimada... yo soy mas fuerte que tu.... Yo e matado a muchos en honor a mi señor...-exclamo Bellatrix.

-Yo solo e matado en honor mío...-sonrió Hermione...-Y no dudare en hacerlo nuevamente... no me provoques...-dijo la muchacha mientras se iba llevando su mochila a cuestas..


	2. La Orden del fenix

Ron subió las escaleras del cuartel de Grimmuld Place buscando a Harry Potter, al entrar en la habitación donde yacía el, lo encontró escribiendo un pergamino...

-Harry, la reunión esta por empezar...-exclamo Ron

-Ya estoy yendo... -respondió este

-A quien escribes...-pregunto Ron

-A nadie... no tiene importancia...-respondió Harry mientras guardaba el pergamino que venia escribiendo....-Bien veamos que han averiguado los de la Orden.

-Supongo que habrán convencido a los Duendes para que no se unan al lado oscuro...-exclamo Ron bajando las escaleras yendo hacia el comedor.

-Los duendes no me preocupan, sino los magos... hay quienes se pueden unir por miedo...-exclamo Harry antes de ingresar a donde era la reunión.

A sus 22 a ñ o s Harry Potter pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix dirigida principalmente por Dumbledore muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se habían unido para combatir en contra de Voldemort y de los m o r t i f a g o s... al entrar Harry se topo con muchos rostros conocidos...

-Harry.. cariño decidiste bajar...-exclamo una joven muy bonita de larga cabellera roja.

-Si, así es Ginny...-respondió este dirigiendo su mirada hacia los demás...

-Comencemos...-exclamo Dumbledore...-Hemos logrado que los Duendes no se unan al lado oscuro, al menos la mayoría de ellos piensan que Voldemort solo traería inestabilidad y ellos no quieren dejar que Gringoots pierda lo que les ha llevado a ñ o s lograr, así que por allí tenemos algo seguro, aunque tampoco van a combatir al lado nuestro...

-Y los elfos?...-pregunto la voz de un muchacho de cara redonda sin duda alguna era Neville, al escucharlo Ron y Harry se miraron rápidamente... el pelirrojo esbozo un suspiro de melancolía mientras el muchacho de cabellos negros azabache miro el suelo con la vista perdida y salio repentinamente de la reunión...

-Harry... por que te fuiste...-pregunto Ron

-Cariño.. no puedes ponerte así...-exclamo Ginny.

-déjame Ginny...-exclamo Harry mirando el fuego de la chimenea

-Pero...

-Te dije que me dejaras... -exclamo Harry molesto. Ginny se fue nuevamente a la reunión un tanto afectada.

-Se como te sientes pero no puedes tratarla así... es mi hermana...-exclamo Ron

-Bueno... ya te dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir... es un poco entrometida..

-Pero ella te quiere... -exclamo Ron amargo

-Lo se.. pero yo no... ya te lo he dicho... creo que e sido sincero con respecto a eso... -exclamo Harry con el ceño fruncido...-La quiero como amiga... mas no puedo..

-Al menos inténtalo... eso te a pedido y tu accediste...-exclamo Ron

-Que pasaría si lo intento y no resulta... no crees que ella saldría lastimada...-pregunto Harry

-Entonces por que le diste esperanzas...-exclamo Ron

-Bueno... no quería herirla... pero e tratado de explicarle...-repuso Harry

-Aun piensas en Cho... y estas jugando con mi hermana eso no se hace...-replico Ron

-No la quiero lastimar... no lo entiendes...

-Al menos dale una oportunidad.. no me voy a meter... pero así te olvidarías de Cho...-exclamo Ron

-Cho... yo no se si... aun pienso en ella pero no de la manera en la que te imaginas... -exclamo Harry

-Bien... a lo que venia... no puedes dejar la reunión así como así... se que al igual que yo, pensaste en Hermione... lo se... pero no podemos hacer nada... ella ya no esta enriéndelo... no te culpes... tu no quisiste que todo esto pasara...

-Nunca la encontramos.... Hicimos un funeral sin tener su cuerpo....-exclamo Harry soltando unas lagrimas retenidas...

-La estuvimos buscando... nunca la hallamos... se la llevaron... tal vez como trofeo... aunque sea duro admitirlo...esta muerta... muerta... viste la cantidad de sangre que había...?... ella ya no esta con nosotros... Dumbledore la busco... y el sabe como hacerlo... sabe como localizar a sus alumnos y en ese entonces todavía éramos alumnos en Hogwarts... pero no pudo .... Por que... por que estaba muerta... e inclusive encontraste su cadena.... Llena de sangre...

-Aun sueño con ella... en mis sueños... ella grita y llora... es torturante...-exclamo Harry

-Yo también ... también sueño con ella... era también mi mejor amiga...-exclamo Ron

-Harry...

-Cho... que haces aquí...-exclamo Harry poniéndose en pie, Ron la miro y decidió ir a la reunión

-Vine a la reunión... te vi salir cuando mencionaron a los elfos... como estas?... sabes estuve pensando en ti...-exclamo Cho.

-Pues... estoy bien...

-Estas saliendo con Ginny Weasley?... –pregunto la muchacha, Harry iba a responder pero su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta del comedor y distinguió una melena roja que lo miraba fijamente

-Si, así es...-respondió Harry dejando a Cho un poco desconcertada mientras Harry regresaba a la reunión...


	3. Una tumba y un reencuentro

Hermione volvía a respirar el aire limpio de la ciudad de Londres.... Caminaba con paso decidido hacia una vieja casa... pues sabia que estaba vacía por recomendación de su maestro, Voldemort, entro en ella sin problema alguno y la reviso rápidamente luego de manejar diestramente su varita la dejo muy bien habitada... supuso que la calidez del hogar seria importante para sus planes... así que con dificultad logro redecorar aquella pequeña casa en un hogar adecuado para una muchacha de 22 a ñ o s.... dejo una de las habitaciones con un aspecto sombrío y misterioso como últimamente solía vivir... en la pared del fondo plasmo su objetivo... la vieja fotografía del joven Potter...

Ron y Harry como cada cierto tiempo visitaban juntos el viejo cementerio de Londres, iban rápidamente a donde se hallaba una tumba bastante alejada sin duda alguna le pertenecía a su querida amiga.... En la lapida había un escrito... "Hermione Granger, buena hija y amiga excepcional"... ambos se quedaban largo rato recordando el pasado aunque a Harry no le agradaba hacerlo, pero Ron le insistía... luego como siempre iban recorriendo los parques de Londres sintiéndose un tanto libres de toda la seguridad que la Orden les brindaba... llevaban su varita en mano por si tuvieran un percance pero ellos ya eran aurores y pues se sentían seguros si cualquier m o r t i f a g o los atacaban.

-Harry te parece ir a tomar algo...-exclamo Ron

-Bueno... siempre lo hacemos, cada vez que venimos a Londres...-exclamo Harry

-Bien vallamos al restauran de siempre... aprovechemos en comer algo... tengo hambre..

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian...-esbozó Harry una sonrisa...

Ambos entraron al restauran y se sentaron en la misma mesa que solían ocupar siempre cada vez que visitaban el cementerio... pidieron un par de cervezas muggles que para Ron era algo muy diferente pero bastante agradable... hablaban de todo un poco, cuando Harry vio que su amigo ponía su rostro un tanto lúgubre...

-Ron... que te pasa...-exclamo Harry asustado por la reacción del muchacho. Este no contesto ante las palabras de su amigo... solo miraba fijamente hacia el umbral de la puerta... Harry volteo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza pero lo que vio le impacto tanto que su vaso se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo.

Una hermosa joven venia entrando al restauran tenia el cabello castaño y sus rizos caían sobre su cintura, venia vestida con un vestido corto al estilo muggle un tanto veraniego y unas sandalias de tacón alto haciéndose ver mas alta de lo que era... iba esbozando una sonrisa muy risueña e iba en dirección al joven Potter y al joven Weasley... ambos entreabrieron los labios en señal de sorpresa aunque era un poco aterrador verla puesto que la habían ido a visitar unas cuantas horas antes...

-Harry Potter... Ronald Weasley...-exclamo la muchacha sonriendo

-Harry, Ron... que les pasa...-exclamo la voz de la muchacha sonriendo risueñamente... mientras ambos muchachos la veían muy asombrados...-Pareciera que han visto un fantasma..

-Harry... dime que no estoy alucinando...-esbozó Ron

-Si es así... pues yo también alucino...-respondió Harry mientras parpadeaba con dificultad...

-Bueno, pensé que les agradaría verme mas nunca pensé que fuera todo lo contrario...

Harry no lo podía creer, en frente de el se encontraba su mejor amiga... la chica que un día amo...

-Herm?...-susurro Ron

-Quien mas...-respondió ella..

-Hermione.. pero... tu... quiero decir...-las palabras salían de la boca de Harry con gran dificultad mientras observaba aquellos ojos y aquellos labios que le sonreían...

-No puedo creerlo...-exclamo Ron saliendo de su asombro y se puso de pie para abrazarla pensando que seria irreal... Harry tardo un poco en reaccionar pero hizo lo mismo la abrazo... mientras Hermione, era abrazada por sus dos mejores amigos, esbozaba una sonrisa pero la dulzura se le había ido del rostro... dando paso a su tan acostumbrada sonrisa amarga.

-Pero.. creíamos...-susurro Harry separándose de repente y observándola aun un poco asustado..

-Si Herm,, creíamos que habías...

-Muerto Ron?...-pregunto Hermione mirándolos fijamente pero esbozando una sonrisa tímida...

-Pues si...-respondió Harry...

-Pues ya ven,,, que no... estoy viva, estoy aquí... los vi llegar y me pareció buena idea saludarlos...-exclamo Hermione sueltamente

-Después... después de tantos a ñ o s de .. de creerte muerta vienes así como así y te presentas... por que nunca apareciste..-exclamo Ron alzando la voz pues aun no podía creer lo que veía..

-Ron.. baja la voz...-exclamo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Hermione.. por que nunca apareciste... por que te fuistes... por que ... por que nos dejastes... te buscamos.. lo hicimos por tantos a ñ o s... es mas seguía mandando a Hedwing todos los meses a buscarte con una carta... pero nunca te encontró...

-Lo siento Harry pero decidí desaparecer del mundo mágico...-exclamo Hermione con la voz más natural que pudo.

-Por que?...-exclamaron los dos... Hermione poso su mirada en Harry e intento controlar su temperamento... sonrió a pesar de que por dentro quería estallar...

-Bueno... yo solo quise desaparecer... no me pueden culpar por lo que hice... por muchos a ñ o s me expuse al peligro de la muerte... y me canse... me dio miedo y escape... el mismo día que tuvimos la batalla... era mejor que creyeran que había muerto... así no me encontraban y podía vivir mi vida muggle de la mejor manera... descansar un poco de todo el peligro... creo que es lo justo.. no creen?... cuantas veces Harry quisiste escapar de todo... yo lo logre...

-Como pudiste... como...-exclamo Harry entrecortadamente sintiendo que las lagrimas se le iban a salir de su rostro...

-Sabias... que una lapida en el cementerio de Londres tiene tu nombre?...-exclamo Ron conteniéndose las lagrimas...

-Hermione...-hablo esta vez Ron...-Me alegra que estés bien... aunque te hayas desaparecido del mundo mágico... solo una pregunta quisiera hacerte... nos extrañaste?

-Claro... como se les ocurre que no... están en mi mente en todo momento....-replico la chica...

-No entiendo como Hedwing no pudo encontrarte... yo suelo mandar una carta mensualmente tratando de buscarte...-agrego Harry extrañado

-Es muy lindo de tu parte... pero, no quise que nadie me encontrara... tenia miedo.. espero que algún día me perdonen...-respondió Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se iba del restaurante sollozando

-Espera.. Herm..-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie al igual que Ron, ya la había perdido una vez no iba a perderla nuevamente...

-Harry... Harry dinero muggle no tengo...-exclamo Ron, Harry volteo y busco entre sus bolsillos y dejo en la mesa unos cuantos dólares... mientras se iba rápidamente tras su amiga juntamente con Ron.

Cuando los chicos salieron del Restaurante divisaron a la chica que iba casi corriendo por las calles, ellos la alcanzaron...

-Hermione no te vuelvas a ir...-suplico Ron

-Si Herm... no llores, sabes que jamás me a gustado verte así...-exclamo Harry

-Los entiendo, se que e sido egoísta.. pero Uds. también deben ponerse en mi lugar... -inquirió la muchacha.

-Oh..vamos somos amigos... me alegra que estés bien...-exclamo Ron sonriendo y abrazándola

-Gracias Ron... -sonrió la muchacha y volteo mirando a Harry este sonrió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos... y la abrazo rápidamente susurrándole al oído...

-Me hacías falta... no vuelvas a irte...-exclamo Harry mientras Hermione lo abrazaba y mientras sonreía pensaba "Bien, lo logre"

-Lo siento....-exclamo Hermione intentando derramar unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su rostro..... finalmente lo consiguió

Ambos miraron a la muchacha y aunque los muchachos sentían que ella había sido muy cruel en hacerles pensar que ella había muerto, pues tampoco podían permitir que ella llorara... Harry aun sentía un dolor muy grande una opresión en su pecho... tantos a ñ o s de llorar su muerte... tantos a ñ o s de culparse... finalmente para que ella misma desapareciera de su vida...

-No es justo...-susurro Harry mientras sus lágrimas contenidas salieran a flote... Ron lo observo sabia como se sentía su amigo pero el también sentía un dolor muy profundo por el enga ñ o de su mejor amiga...

Hermione levanto la vista en dirección de Harry sintió su sangre hervir... "es un cínico" pensó... "que tonta fui en amarte"... "pero ahora tu vas a pagar todo lo que sufrí..."

-Harry...-susurro la muchacha conteniéndose y actuando ante sus dos amigos...-lo siento..

-Y se puede saber donde has estado todo este tiempo...-pregunto Ron

-Bueno.. es una larga historia... estuve viajando... muchísimo...-exclamo Hermione

-Creo que tenemos todo el día para escucharla...-exclamo Harry sonriendo

-No, no creo.. tenemos que volver Harry... tenemos reunión mas tarde...-exclamo Ron

-Oh, ya veo están ocupados... pero nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos otro día...-exclamo Hermione poniendo su rostro melancólico.

-Pero, por que no vamos con ella.. al fin y al cabo ella es una bruja ... y la mejor..-exclamo Harry sonriendo mientras Ron reía por lo bajo...

-Esta bien.. me imagino la cara de los demás cuando te vean... se van a espantar...-rió Ron

-No seas malo.. pero me agradaría ir con Uds... me gustaría ver a los demás...-exclamo Hermione

-Segura que deseas volver al mundo mágico...-pregunto Harry

-Si... así es...-respondió la muchacha sonriéndole... el simplemente bajo la mirada recordando esa sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo extrañaba.

-Bien no se hable más... como iremos de la manera muggle.. o nos vamos al ministerio para irnos a Grimmuld Place...-exclamo Ron

-Grimmuld Place... siguen estando allí?-exclamo Hermione

-Si, es un lugar muy seguro.... sobretodo con Dumbledore protegiéndolo...-respondió Ron

-si, aunque no me gusta ese sitio...-respondió Harry

-Aun te recuerda a Sirius...-pregunto la chica y el asintió...

-Bueno que esperamos....-exclamo Ron


	4. Bienvenida Hermione

Los tres partieron en un metro muggle y se fueron directamente donde se encontraba la cabina telefónica en donde se hallaba el ministerio de magia, a Hermione se le hacia raro todo eso después de haber estado casi 5 a ñ o s escondida ahora todos sabrían que ella estaba viva... al entrar al ministerio muchos de los magos se sorprendieron cuando la reconocieron murmuraban a escondidas... e inclusive la señalaban...

-Que les pasa..-exclamo Hermione con desgano

-Bueno te creían muerta...-replico Harry sosteniendo su brazo para ir mas rápido.

-Si salio todo un reportaje sobre tu muerte... Rita Skeeter... se encargo de escribirlo... si lo hubieras leído...-recalco Ron metiéndola al ascensor.

-Esa asquerosa todavía escribe?...-pregunto Hermione con un ápice de odio en su voz

-Herm... relájate...-exclamo Ron mientras Harry la veía...

-Déjala... a mi también me molesto mucho su articulo... -exclamo Harry

-Por que... que decía...

-No cambias verdad...-replico Ron

-Ron, no sabes cuanto e cambiado a lo largo de estos 5 a ñ o s...-replico Hermione sonriendo...-Solo es curiosidad..

-Bueno... en resumidas cuentas... dijo que por mi culpa habías muerto...-exclamo Harry...-Que yo te metí en todo esto... que arriesgue la vida de muchos alumnos...

-Harry ya no lo recuerdes... sabes que tu no le pediste a nadie que te acompañara, nosotros quisimos ir, siempre estuvimos juntos... tu no tienes la culpa... tu no arriesgastes a nadie...-exclamo Ron ..-No es así Hermione

-Si .. así es....-respondió la chica sonriendo a Harry... aunque por dentro pensaba "Tu tuviste la culpa de mi supuesta muerte... no estaba tan lejos de la verdad la vieja Skeeter

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron donde trabajaba Arthur Weasley la conmoción que tuvo este fue muy grande, finalmente la abrazo pensando que era irreal o esperando que sea una broma de ambos chicos... pero no... Hermione le sonrió mientras hablaba de que los había extrañado mucho a todos los Weasley y por supuesto a Harry Potter... a la orden a Dumbledore pero no quiso contarle mucho del por que había desaparecido.... Arthur decidió llevarla a almorzar a Grimmuld place alegando que seria una muy buena sorpresa para Molly y los demás... la chica sonrió su objetivo estaba llegando..

Llegaron a las puertas de Grimmuld Place, Tonks, Lupin ya se habían enterado de la reaparición de Hermione, a Lupin le asombro el echo de que ella pudiera burlas los hechizos de Dumbledore cuando quiso encontrarla... a lo que ella respondió que solo quería protegerse utilizando un viejo y antiguo hechizo de artes oscuras que lo leyó en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida.... Ojo loco por su parte la miraba con el ceño fruncido, desconfiaba demasiado en ella, y gruñía ante la idea de dejarla pasar a Grimmuld Place... pero Harry y todos le dijeron a la chica que su conducta era muy obsesiva ya que desconfiaba incluso de muchos aurores...

Cuando entraron a la vieja mansión Black, los gemelos Weasley quienes salían de sus habitaciones se llevaron un susto de muerte pero finalmente rieron ante la perspectiva de sus reacciones... Molly casi se desmaya de la impresión, Bill y Charlie querían saber como lo había echo y Ginny que bajaba muy contenta al escuchar que Harry había regresado, se quedo plasmada al ver a su amiga de Hogwarts enfrente de ella, luego de salir de su estupor las lagrimas se le salieron abrazando a la chica...

-Herm... es increíble... pensamos..

-Si que estaba muerta... creo que mi hechizo de ocultamiento engaño a todos...-rió la muchacha tímidamente

-Bueno no es broma...-exclamo Molly...-Sufrimos mucho, pero supongo querida que nadie te puede culpar por querer escapar de este infierno...

-Si, así es... han habido muchísimas muertes...-sonrió tímidamente Lupin.. abrazando a Hermione... ella le devolvió el abrazo y susurrándole al oído le dijo...

-Gracias...

-Por que...-exclamo Lupin sin entender nada... la chica abrió sus ojos rápidamente sorprendiéndose de lo que había hablado... y puso cara de no entender nada... como si no hubiese hablado.

En el almuerzo todos hablaban muy animadamente y Harry no podía ocultar su alegría... Hedwing entro por uno de los ventanales mientras llevaba la nota que el le había encargado días antes... la lechuza fue en dirección a Hermione... Harry intento coger la nota cuando ella lo tenía en las manos pero Hermione la escondió...

-Que es esto...-exclamo

-No tiene importancia..-recalco Harry al sentir todas las miradas en el...-Ya no la tiene... estas aquí

-Bueno, pero la leeré igualmente...-exclamo Hermione guardándosela en su vestido muggle.

-Bueno muchachos prepárense va a ver una reunión... dentro de unos momentos... -exclamo Molly...-Lo siento querida solo es para miembros de la orden

-Mama, pero es Hermione...-exclamo Ron

-Lo siento Ron, reglas son reglas-recalco ella

-Pero no le veo nada de malo que ella entre...-exclamo Harry..

-No tiene importancia... además ya me tengo que ir... acabo de venir a Londres y necesito encontrar un trabajo.. si quiero quedarme..-exclamo Hermione sonriendo en dirección de Harry

-Un trabajo muggle...-pregunto Ginny...

-Si así es... Gyn.. bueno mejor me voy.. otro día vendré claro cuando Uds.. quieran

-Te llevo...-exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie...

-Harry, cariño... pensé que habíamos quedado en salir antes de la reunión...-exclamo Ginny cogiendolo de la mano... Harry volteo rápidamente a ver a Hermione quien tenía en su mirada un poco de incomodidad... pero nuevamente adquirió su rostro de amabilidad...

-No te preocupes Harry, puedo irme sola...-exclamo Hermione

-Bueno, yo te llevo...-exclamo Ron

-Creí que salías con Luna hoy, tienes que ir a recogerla...-exclamo Harry

-Bueno iremos todos...-exclamo Ginny sonriendo...-Iremos por Luna al regresar... vamos...

-No, en serio puedo irme sola...-exclamo Hermione

-No, en absoluto, tengo mi coche afuera... así que vamos al estilo muggle... ya venimos Sra. Weasley

-Esta bien Harry.. no demoren...-exclamo Molly despidiéndose de Hermione efusivamente...


	5. Celos, Benditos Celos

Estando afuera Harry le abrió la puerta a Hermione para que entre al coche pero Ginny se sentó en la parte delantera, dejando a Harry la opción de abrirle a puerta de atrás.... junto con Ron... la chica entro muy a su pesar... por que no sabia que Ginny estaba al parecer saliendo con Harry eso le dificultaría sus planes...

-Y Herm... tienes novio?..-pregunto Ginny cuando el coche arranco... la castaña observo la mirada de Harry penetrante por el espejo retrovisor del coche... mientras Ron quien estaba a su costado la miraba también

-No... no tengo...-respondió mirando a Harry... -Uds. dos salen?... -pregunto a Ginny

-Si, así es... desde hace poco... -respondió la pelirroja...

-Interesante...-respondió la muchacha viendo nuevamente los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraba sin parpadear...-Y tu sales con Luna...

-Si, así es... -respondió Ron mirando el piso del coche

-Vaya todo lo que me perdí en estos a ñ o s...-exclamo Hermione

-Si han habido muchos cambios... en la orden somos muy numerosos... la mayoría de los que éramos alumnos en Hogwarts pertenecen a la orden del Fénix...-comento Ginny.

-aquí dobla Harry... en la casa que esta antes de la de la esquina es mía...-recalco la muchacha el coche freno y Harry se bajo de el, al igual que los demás....

-Wow Hermione que casa... es muy bonita... has de tener mucho dinero para haberla adquirido...-exclamo Ginny

-O matado a los dueños anteriores jajajaja...-rió Ron

-No hagas bromas estupidas...-exclamo Ginny mientras Harry riendo volteo a ver a la chica...

-Bueno, te aseguro Ginny que no tengo mucho dinero...-respondió Hermione sonriendo, todos voltearon a verla...-Es de una amiga muggle... de Escocia..

-Ah...-exclamo Ron

-Podemos pasar?...-exclamo Ginny..

-Claro, pasen...-respondió la muchacha mientras abría la puerta con solo mover la mano sigilosamente..

-Es muy bonita...-exclamo Ginny al entrar...

-Herm,-exclamo Harry haciéndola aun lado...-En serio no tiene importancia esa carta, dámela.

-No.. no te la daré... -exclamo Hermione entrando a la casa

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar..-recalco Harry a Hermione reteniéndola

-después...-susurro...-Desean algo de tomar?...-pregunto la castaña , todos asintieron menos Harry quien se sentó en el primer sofá que vio...

-Te acompaño...-exclamo Ginny..

-Ginny déjame felicitarte por tu noviazgo con Harry..-exclamo Hermione en la cocina al entrar con la pelirroja...-finalmente era lo que querías desde pequeña..

-Bueno si... pero no sabes... el es un poco seco, frió... -respondió Ginny haciendo una mueca..

-No puedo creerlo...-respondió la muchacha recordando su pasado...

_---flash back---_

_-Harry, ya suéltame... no seas tan meloso..._

_-Vamos Hermione, solo un beso mas....-recalco el muchacho colocándola contra una de las paredes del castillo...-Se que al final te gusta.._

_-Que creído estas últimamente...-respondió riendo la muchacha..-Te amo... sabes que si.. verdad?_

_-Solo dame un beso mas...-respondió Harry acercándose más a ella.._

_---Fin flash back---_

-Bueno... supongo que no olvida del todo a Cho Chang... -exclamo Ginny afligida.

-Oh.. ella...-respondió Hermione mientras preparaba una charola con algunas bebidas...

-Bueno.. tu sabes que fueron novios... y duraron mucho tiempo... peleaban y se reconciliaban... pero creo que el la amaba...-exclamo Ginny

-Parece que si... pero por que no están ahora...-exclamo Hermione sin mirar a la pelirroja...

-Todo cambio cuando creímos que tu estabas muerta.... el cambio mucho.. creo que le afecto que su mejor amiga muriera...-respondió Ginny con aires de melancolía...-el término con ella al poco tiempo de tu supuesto entierro... pero ella lo siguió buscando... e incluso hasta ahora, pertenece a la orden del fénix...

-Interesante...-susurro la muchacha cerrando sus ojos con fuerza... no permitiría que le afectara las palabras de Ginny

Hermione tomo la charola y fue con Ginny a la Sala en donde se encontraban ambos muchachos, Harry la miraba de soslayo cuando ella apareció con las bebidas....

-Espero que estén bien... no soy muy buena en estas cosas...-fingió un poco de alegría la chica...

-Gracias.. tengo mucha sed..-exclamo Ron alegremente...

-Gracias...-recalco Harry

-Y que era esa nota que te llego Hermione... con Hedwing...-exclamo Ginny.. Ron miro rápidamente a Harry y busco una salida

-Creo que le escribía mensualmente preguntándole si estaba bien?... no Harry, ya que el no creía que ella hubiera muerto... -respondió Ron..

-Que tierno de tu parte...-respondió Hermione

-Bueno... fue muy duro para nosotros... Herm... al principio yo tampoco lo creía...-respondió Ginny

Hermione saco la nota de uno de sus bolsillos y la abrió .. Harry se levanto súbitamente y la quiso coger... pero la chica fue más rápida...

-Herm, ya te e dicho...

-No la voy a leer... en voz alta.. solo la estaba mirando...-respondió juguetonamente la muchacha... mientras Ginny y Ron no entendían nada

-Bien... hablemos...-exclamo Harry llevando a Hermione del brazo a la cocina...-Quieren algo mas...-pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a los dos hermanos... ambos negaron mientras Harry la conducía a la cocina

-Que pasa Harry no quieres que la lea?...-exclamo Hermione en la cocina

-Herm... no tiene caso.. estas bien y eso es lo que mas importa..-exclamo el muchacho abrazándola... la chica respiro con dificultad y tragándose lo que sentía nuevamente al contacto con el... se separó rápidamente....

-Harry... creo que tienes que volver a Grimmuld Place... anda... ya estropee tu paseo con Ginny...

-Hermione... realmente te extrañe... y ahora que estas aquí... pues, pues todo es confuso... y tu sabes que

-Que...?-pregunto Hermione...-Vamos Harry ya paso muchos a ñ o s de lo nuestro... yo ya me olvide...

-En serio..? por que yo no...-respondió el muchacho conteniéndose las ganas de llorar

-así?... pues entonces que haces con Ginny...-pregunto pacientemente Hermione... -Mira olvidemos todo lo pasado... quieres?... no soy la misma muchacha ingenua que fui... la misma que estaba contigo cuando peleabas con Cho Chang.

-Sabes perfectamente.. que no fue así... -exclamo Harry mirándola desconcertado...

-Vamos Harry, crees que nunca supe de tu juego?... -pregunto Hermione conteniéndose las ganas de estallar mientras sonreía lo mas que podía...-Yo también forme parte de eso... a decir verdad me pareció formidable ser la "otra"... tanto? que si gustas podríamos ... continuar con nuestro jueguito.....-susurro la muchacha acercándose a Harry mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el cuello de este e iba en dirección a sus labios... apenas los rozo y Harry la acerco rápidamente besándola con premura... pero ella se aparto de el rápidamente...

-Por que me haces esto?... por que...-pregunto Harry al no sentir sus labios..

-Yo?... que estoy haciendo... creía que solo estábamos jugando...-exclamo Hermione mientras sonreía...

-Yo no estoy jugando...-exclamo Harry mientras salía de la cocina con paso decidido y se iba hacia la puerta de la casa para irse del todo, Ron y Ginny se pusieron de pie y miraron a Hermione quien les dijo que solo habían hablado... ambos se fueron de la casa de la chica dejándola sola... ella subió rápidamente a la habitación que había dejado a oscuras y se metió en ella... comenzó a sollozar... a llorar... un trago amargo pasaba por su garganta... se arrodillo frente a la pared que tenia la foto sonriente de Harry Potter... cogio su varita y lanzo un "Crucius"... un pedazo de la pared y la fotografía se hicieron añicos....

-"reparo"...-susurro de nuevo dejando la pared y la fotografía en perfecto estado... pero sabia que su corazón jamás se iba a reparar de lo que había vivido a ñ o s atrás... saco la nota que Hedwing le había dejado en sus manos y la leyó rápidamente...


	6. Odio en mi corazon

Querida Hermione:

Donde estas?... sigo sin creer que tu no estés... aun te siento en mi corazón... y creo firmemente que tu estas viva... no me preguntes como... pero lo siento... te extraño... mucho... aun guardo el recuerdo de la ultima vez que nos vimos... aun siento el sabor de tus labios...

Te echo de menos

Harry.

Pd: contéstame...

-Cínico...cínico....-grito Hermione...-Ahora vas a pagar todo.. te lo juro Harry Potter... te lo juro...

-Vaya... que a pasado para que estés así...-irrumpió la voz de Draco Malfoy en la habitación...

-Que haces aquí?...-exclamo con furia Hermione...

-Solo vine a visitarte...-respondió Draco Malfoy sonriente...

-así?.. pues ya te puedes ir largando...-exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie...-Quien te envió?

-Sigo sin entender por que te gusta las habitaciones frías y oscuras...-respondió Malfoy echándole un vistazo a la habitación...

-Contesta...-replico nuevamente Hermione

-No te voy a mentir... mi padre me envió... tu sabes los m o r t i f a g o s no confían en ti...-exclamo Draco.

-No me interesa lo que opinen esos cerdos...-exclamo la chica... Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido...

-Tú también eres una de ellos.....-exclamo Malfoy

-No tengo ninguna marca... -exclamo la muchacha...-Trabajo por mi cuenta... solo le doy respuestas a Tom...

-Tienes razón... no eres una de ellos.. eres peor... -exclamo Draco...-El odio te a llevado muy lejos... que te hizo?

-No te importa...-exclamo Hermione...

-Vamos.. no puedes guardártelo todo tu sola... tienes que confiar en alguien o al menos desahogarte...-exclamo Malfoy

-Quieres ayudarme a desahogarme?...-respondió la muchacha mirando fijamente a Draco...-Pues entonces ...-susurro sacando su varita...

-Que haces...-exclamo Draco retrocediendo... mirando la varita de Hermione levantada...-No iras a atacarme verdad?

-Tienes miedo?... no se como puedes tener la marca tenebrosa...-exclamo Hermione bajando su varita...-déjame sola...


	7. Nunca me dijiste te amo

-Harry... que paso con Hermione el otro día... no te pregunte por que estabas con mucha furia...-dijo Ron

-No tiene importancia...-exclamo Harry en su despacho en el ministerio de magia...-Tenemos que actuar rápido... han habido noticias de una muerte que a afectado a la familia de Seamus... debemos ir... para ver si se trata de m o r t i f a g o s....

-Claro...-exclamo Ron preocupado...

-Hola...-exclamo una voz femenina en el umbral de la puerta...

-Hermione que haces aquí?..-exclamo Ron mientras Harry bajaba la mirada..

-Solo vine a vistarlos... están ocupados?

-Pues si... un poco.. tenemos que ir a la casa de Seamus.. a habido un ataque....-respondió Harry sin mirarle a los ojos...

-Lo siento...-exclamo Hermione...

-Siéntate... supongo que tenemos algo de tiempo... estas muy bonita...-exclamo Ron

-Gracias...-respondió la muchacha sonriendo... Harry la miro y se sintió cohibido... realmente estaba muy bonita... no podía apartar su vista de la figura de la muchacha...

-Ron.. Ron tu padre te esta buscando...-exclamo la voz de Neville... entrando a la oficina de Harry...-Hermione¡¡¡¡¡

-Neville¡¡¡¡-respondió Hermione abrazándolo....

-No podía creer cuando en el profeta salio que estabas viva... es increíble...-respondió este... -Es bueno verte nuevamente... Ron tu papa te busca...

-Esperame Hermione... no te vayas...-exclamo Ron yéndose por la puerta mientras Neville se despedía también y salía tras Ron.

-Harry...-dijo Hermione volteando a verlo...-Tenemos que hablar...

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado...-respondió el muchacho bajando la mirada...

-Harry..-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie...-leí tu carta... no sabia... yo.. pues... no sabes lo que sentí cuando ... cuando Ginny me dijo que salía contigo... supuse que te habías olvidado de mí...

-No... no pude olvidarme de ti... jamás... como pudiste pensar que yo jugaba contigo... -respondió Harry nerviosamente

-Harry.. no tienes que mentirme mas... lo se... no me preguntes como pero lo se... -exclamo Hermione...

-Eso fue al principio... estabas tu... y Cho... yo era su novio... peleamos...y luego estuve contigo...

-Y luego.. me engañaste... y volviste con ella...-interrumpió Hermione...-Y así sucesivamente...

-Solo fue una vez... e hice mal... y te pedí disculpas...-exclamo Harry

-Harry.. olvidemos todo.. quieres?...-sonrió la muchacha

-No... no sigues pensando que yo te engañe de esa forma... no fue así... y tu lo sabes...

-Esta bien... esta bien... como tu quieras.. me equivoque...-exclamo la chica sonriente... "cínico".. pensó.. -Yo también recuerdo nuestro ultimo beso... y también el primero...

_---Flash back---_

_-Harry que tienes.. estas bien?-exclamo Hermione_

_-Mas o menos... Cho peleo conmigo... nos vimos en Hogsmead.. y terminamos peleando..-respondió Harry_

_-Harry lo siento... _

_-Supongo que no funciona muy bien los noviazgos a distancia... solo nos vemos en las visitas a Hogsmead...-exclamo Harry_

_-Bueno... ella ya termino el curso pasado..-respondió Hermione... acercándose a el y apoyándose en su hombro...-Ya hablaras con ella..._

_-Tienes razón...-respondió Harry volteando a verla ... en el mismo momento en que ella levantaba su rostro... ambos se miraron y sin siquiera proveerlo Harry se había acercado a ella.. y rozaba sus labios... Hermione cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar..._

_---Fin flash back---_

-Harry... volvamos a ser los amigos que éramos antes... antes claro de meterme en la relación entre tu y Cho...-exclamo Hermione

-Tu no te metiste... yo.. bueno... después de ese beso.. me empesastes a gustar... y te buscaba.. tú no querías pero yo insistí...

"gustar.. solo eso.. yo te amaba.. siempre te ame... yo por ti hubiese echo cualquier cosa... pero tu solo me utilizaste... eso lo tengo muy claro" pensó Hermione

-Ya.. olvidemos eso quieres?... ahora estas saliendo con Ginny...

-Espera... yo no estoy saliendo formalmente con ella.. es más.. ella sabe que yo no la amo... no la quiero... solo me pidió intentarlo.. pero puedo hablar con ella...

"Claro.. sigue pensando que soy la misma estupida de antes... ya me comí ese cuento antes... aunque me convendría hacerme la ingenua... no puedo pelearme con el.."... pensaba Hermione

-Harry, no quiero que ella salga lastimada... además tu sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?...-pregunto Hermione

-Si... si.. no te e olvidado...-exclamo Harry mirándola a los ojos...

"deseo... solo eso sentías por mi... solo eso... y yo tonta ingenua caí... caí en tu juego... siempre pensé que cuando hacíamos el amor... era eso lo que hacíamos... amor.. pero no.. tú solo tenías sexo conmigo... y yo en cambio me entregaba en cuerpo y alma a ti..."... pensaba Hermione y unas lágrimas sin pensarlo cayeron por sus mejillas...

-Por que lloras...-exclamo Harry... acercándose a ella y abrazándola...

-De emoción.... yo también pienso en ti...-exclamo Hermione apartando su mirada de la de el... no quería que se diera cuenta de su tristeza...

-Hablare con Ginny... no pienso perderte nuevamente...-exclamo Harry..-Ella entenderá... te quiero...

"Nunca pudiste decirme te amo... ni ahora lo haces... cuantas veces te lo dije yo.. ya perdí la cuenta"...pensó la chica...

-Bien... dile a Ron.. que me tuve que ir... tengo que buscar trabajo... ya sabes... -exclamo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla... pero Harry no pudo contenerse... y la beso... abrazándola expresándole todo lo que sentía por ella... Hermione se dejo llevar por el beso... mientras el muchacho la aferraba mas fuerte a el mientras sus labios se unían a los de la muchacha aun mas tornándose en un beso apasionado... sin querer Hermione comenzó a temblar.. Harry se separo bruscamente y la miro a los ojos...

-Que te pasa?.. estas bien?...

-Si.. si.. -exclamo Hermione nerviosamente mientras retrocedía un poco...-No es nada... es que puede entrar alguien... y tu.. tienes

-Lo se.. lo se.. que tonto... arreglare este problema... y así ya no lo ocultaremos mas... lo haré publico...-expreso sonriente Harry Potter.


	8. Un plan contra Potter

"Cree que soy tonta..."...pensaba Hermione mientras iba rumbo a su casa... "Es que tengo cara de estupida o que... cuantas veces me habrá engañado... claro después que te perdone te dije que era la ultima vez... y claro lo hacías a escondidas... veías a Cho en Hogsmead... estabas con ella y me decías que no podías ir... o que tenias otras cosas que hacer... o simplemente no querías que nadie supiera de lo nuestro... y yo ayude a eso... pensando en Ron... claro para que no se sienta mal que yo andase con el... vaya Harry aprovechaste..."...

Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa necesitaba ejercitarse un poco... subió a la habitación fría y oscura....

-Te estaba esperando...-exclamo la voz fría de Voldemort

-Hola Tom... -exclamo Hermione con naturalidad...

-Y bien... que has averiguado...

-Aun nada... no soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix... pero muy pronto lo seré...

-Supongo que aun confían en la niña ingenua que eras...-sonrió Voldemort.

-De esa niña no tengo ya nada...-respondió Hermione sonriendo...-Pero si... supongo, aun no e visto a Dumbledore a el es quien tengo que engañar.. el resto es fácil... -exclamo Hermione

-Va a ser difícil pero no en vano te e entrenado tanto en Occlumency y Leggerimency... e incluso siento que tu mente esta cerrada... me parece bien que en todo momento estés a la defensiva... sobretodo con Potter... hablando de el... ya pensaste que vas a ser con el?... por que te advierto que soy yo quien lo quiere matar... por mas sed de venganza que tengas no me vas a quitar ese privilegio...-exclamo Voldemort sonriendo...

-No... es todo tuyo...-exclamo Hermione...-Yo solo te lo entregare... y esa va a ser mi mayor venganza... voy a hacer que me ame... que se vuelva loco por mi... esta vez ni miles de Cho Chang me va a quitar el privilegio de que el me diga y me demuestre que me ama... y ahí es donde te lo entregare... veamos si la profecía es cierta... uno de los dos va a morir..

-Espero que quieras que el perezca y no yo...-exclamo Voldemort, Hermione sonrió mas no dijo nada.


	9. La verdad de Harry

-Ron tenemos que hablar...-exclamo Harry entrando en el dormitorio de su mejor amigo..

-Que pasa Harry...

-Tienes que ayudarme... hablare con tu hermana hoy... no puedo seguir con esto... sabes que es mejor la verdad... y yo no la amo...-exclamo Harry

-Harry... por que ahora todo esto... no me digas te encontraste con Cho?

-No¡¡¡¡... yo ya no pienso en ella.. no la amo...-exclamo Harry...-Hay algo que te e ocultado por muchos a ñ o s...

-Que es?

-En 7mo curso en Hogwarts yo tuve otra novia... aparte de Cho...-exclamo Harry

-Que?... pero no me lo dijiste.. quiero decir éramos amigos.. además estuviste con Cho todo ese a ñ o...-recalco Ron desconcertado

-No... no todo... te acuerdas que solía pelearme con ella... pues bien... en una de esas... comencé a salir con otra chica... empezó a gustarme demasiado... antes no la veía de esa manera... pero luego simplemente me enamore... le hice da ñ o... pues volví con Cho y estuve con ambas.. pero ya a Cho no ... no la amaba... pero me sentía realmente mal... puesto que recién había perdido a sus padres recuerdas... entonces no pude terminar con ella... así que la otra chica se entero... se molesto... sufrió por mi culpa... pero luego volví con ella alegando que hablaría con Cho.. que no la amaba y que ella me volvía loco... entonces así lo hice... pero cada vez que me encontraba con Cho era un mar de lagrimas... tampoco quería que sufriera... pero tampoco salía con ella... ahora, e vuelto a ver a esa muchacha y siento ... siento que no la e olvidado... quiero estar con ella... la amo... la amo demasiado... por eso no quiero hacerle d a ñ o a tu hermana

-Espera.. espera un momento... quien es esa chica?...-pregunto Ron temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Esa chica es Hermione...

La reacción de Ron fue inmediata... agarro por el cuello a Harry y lo tumbo a la cama casi estrangulándolo... el muchacho de ojos verdes trataba de safarse de Ron sabia que la reacción de este iba a ser fatal pero no pensó que fuera tanto...

-Ron... Ron... me ahogas...-exclamo Harry con un hilo en la voz...

-Maldito... como pudiste... como?...-exclamo Ron dejándolo e incorporándose

-No te dije nada... por que... por que sabia que a ti te gustaba...-exclamo Harry...-Lo siento

-Me refiero a tu engaño... como pudiste estar con ella y con Cho a la vez.. imbecil...-exclamo Ron enérgico...

-Bueno.. yo..yo ya te explique...-exclamo Harry desconcertado

-Entonces eras tu... eras tu... cuando Hermione vino llorando y me contó que... que había estado con un muchacho y este le había engañado... eras tu... no me dijo quien era... por que yo le había confesado que me gustaba y ella me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mi.. ahora lo entiendo... así que su novio fantasma eras tú....

-Ayúdame... yo la amo...-exclamo Harry

-Pero... yo te vi con Cho.. después cuando supuestamente ella murió.. que paso... la engañaste de nuevo o simplemente terminaron...-exclamo Ron

-Yo.. yo.. no estuve literalmente con ella ... solo la saque del campo de batalla y pues... estaba agradecida conmigo... pero le dije que no la amaba por eso nunca mas me viste con ella...-exclamo Harry

-Harry... eres un...

-Lo se... debí decírtelo... pero me equivoque pero ahora no quiero hacerlo mas.... quiero estar con ella como debe ser... pensé que la había perdido... pero ahora que esta aquí no pienso dejarla ir...

-No lo se.. Ginny siente algo por ti... no creo que sea fácil...-exclamo Ron con el ceño fruncido...

-Bueno.. hablare con ella... lo haré... esta vez lo haré desde el principio..-exclamo Harry.

-Que me tienes que decir... Harry..-exclamo Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta...

-Ginny..-exclamo Harry asombrado...-Que haces aquí

-Vine por que mama me mando a decirles que Dumbledore esta aquí..-exclamo Ginny con ojos llorosos...

-Escuchaste todo?..-alego Ron al ver la reacción de su hermana...

-Solo desde que dejaste de estrangularlo...-respondió Ginny derramando un par de lágrimas...

-Lo siento.. es que....-quiso disculparse Harry

-Y yo que pensé que era Cho, la chica que amabas... nunca me imagine que Hermione fuera ella...-exclamo Ginny

-Ginny...-hablo Ron...-Mira el fue sincero contigo desde el comienzo...

-Lo se... pero no me hablaste nunca de Hermione

-pensé que estaba muerta... no tenia caso...-exclamo Harry

-Pero le mandabas a Hedwing mensualmente...-exclamo Ginny...-Entonces no lo creías del todo...

-Mira... yo...

-Bajemos que los de la orden esperan... por cierto mama llamo a Hermione para que estuviera presente para ver si Dumbledore aceptaba que ella forme parte de la orden... aun no a venido pero ya no debe tardar...-exclamo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.


	10. Engañando a la orden

Harry bajo las escaleras acompañado de Ron, mientras Ginny iba delante de ellos sin voltear a verlos... estaba tratando de retener sus lagrimas... al bajar escucharon que la reunión iba a darse Harry entro y vio al fondo que estaba Cho Chang, ella le sonrió saludándolo y el solo le hizo una mueca de asentimiento, Ginny se alejo lo mas que pudo, hicieron su aparición Dumbledore acompañado del Profesor Snape....

-Bien, desde hace días he querido darle mis saludos a la Srta. Granger que ha aparecido por arte de magia...-sonrió Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall sonrió radiante mientras la Sra., Weasley acercaba a Hermione a la reunión... Snape la miro desconfiado y el Profesor Dumbledore la miro fijamente, Hermione sonrió rápidamente aunque sentía que sus nervios la traicionarían, pues Dumbledore podía ser muy temeroso cuando se lo proponía...-Como a estado, hasta ahora me pregunto como has podido desaparecer a la perfección

-Primero, quiero saludar a todos... en especial a ud, profesor y mi deber es explicarle como pude romper el hechizo que ud, hace a los alumnos de Hogwarts...-explico Hermione pero su mirada intencionalmente se poso en Cho Chang, no pudo contener su rabia y su mirada reflejaba odio... la aludida retrocedió un poco ante la mirada de la castaña pero Hermione centro nuevamente su objetivo y era Dumbledore, su mirada cambio y siguió hablando....-Bueno, solo utilice un hechizo muy antiguo, que pertenece a las Artes Oscuras... "disparaissez enchantement" lo leí en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida, hace mucho y estuve averiguando ... decidí hacerlo por que ... solo quería vivir una vida normal.. en el mundo muggle

-Y por que ahora quiere regresar Srta. Granger...-pregunto Snape mirándola desconfiadamente

-Por que, no puedo negar lo que soy... soy una bruja...-respondió Hermione desviando la vista hacia Snape... quien susurro unas palabras a Dumbledore... Harry no logro escucharlas pero sentía que seguía odiando a Snape...

-Bien... ese encantamiento es muy poderoso... y solo un mago muy adiestrado podría realizarlo... pero siempre hay excepciones..-sonrió Dumbledore mirándola fijamente...-Es ud. Un libro cerrado...

Hermione lo miro fijamente... estaba intentando leer su mente... ella lo sentía... sentía que el viejo Dumbledore quería leer sus recuerdos... pero ella trato de no perder la concentración... era muy difícil e incluso le pareció mas fácil cerrar su mente a Voldemort....

-Profesor Dumbledore, no tiene nada de malo que Hermione entre en la orden...-irrumpió la voz de Harry, Hermione volteo y por un segundo perdió la concentración ... la imagen que vio rápidamente fue la foto de Harry Potter en la pared de al fondo de su cuarto... inmediatamente cerro su mente sintiendo un dolor de cabeza agudo... susurro "protejo" y la imagen se desvaneció y solo vio una imagen en blanco...

-Bien... creo que tienes razón Harry.... –expreso Dumbledore viéndola amablemente.... Hermione contuvo su nerviosismo... luego de la reunión el Profesor Dumbledore salio rápidamente del comedor y Hermione lo siguió

-Profesor... disculpe... pero no me agrada que lean mi mente y menos si no me dicen el por que....-exclamo Hermione... -Y lo que logro ver, espero que no se lo diga a Harry... su ego se acrecentaría...

-Bien... no se lo diré...-sonrió Dumbledore...-Supongo que aun lo amas... si Srta. Granger, yo se todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts... se de sus escapadas nocturnas con Harry, menos mal que solo se eso...-sonrió Dumbledore, aquella sonrisa comenzaba a irritarle a la chica...-Y si leí tu mente fue por que ud, estuvo desaparecida mucho tiempo... solo es por precaución... pero supongo que todo esta bien....

-así es... no queremos espías...-exclamo abiertamente Snape...

-así?... y entonces ud. Por que esta aquí?... ud. Tiene la marca tenebrosa... y ni siquiera puede llamar a Voldemort por su nombre... solo los m o r t i f a g o s lo llaman Señor oscuro... aun le teme a su nombre...-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos... viendo la reacción de Snape...

-Eso no le interesa...-exclamo Snape

-Vamonos Severus....-exclamo Dumbledore...-Buenos días Srta. Granger...

-Que te dijo...-exclamo Harry al llegar al lado de Hermione, Ron aun los miraba de lejos...

-Nada... solo que no me tiene confianza Snape...-exclamo Hermione con pesadumbres

-No le hagas caso... el no confía en nadie...-exclamo Harry sonriendo...

Ginny paso de largo viéndolos, Hermione la saludo pero ella solo volteo su rostro en señal de enojo... Ron se acerco a los muchachos diciendo que iba a buscar a Luna... para salir... y Harry le dijo a Hermione si quería pasear que tenia que hablar con ella... la chica asintió sonriendo, mientras veía a Ginny subir las escaleras....


	11. Noviazgo y una pesadilla

Harry subió a su coche en compañía de Hermione se estacionaron en un parque muggle y el se dirigió a ella...

-He hablado con Ginny, aunque ella fue la que escucho todo cuando se lo comente a Ron.. en fin ya sabe que no estoy enamorado de ella... y que la que me gusta eres tu...-exclamo Harry acercándose a la chica... acariciando sus mejillas... y luego sus labios...-Que dices... volvemos a ser novios?... esta vez espero y para siempre...

-Claro...-exclamo Hermione sonriente.... había un brillo de triunfo en mirar...

Harry se acerco a la chica y tomo sus labios... Hermione no pudo retener un suspiro que emano de ella... Harry la aferro mas a el, le gustaba demasiado lo apasionada que siempre fue... la cogio de la cintura y besándola con mas a h i n c o la apoyo en el respaldar del asiento... al separarse de ella la miro a los ojos... la chica respiraba con dificultad, el beso le había tomado por sorpresa... reteniendo sus impulsos por besarlo nuevamente o bofetearlo... tomo aire y sonrió...

-Extrañaba tus besos...-replico la muchacha, pues no sabia que decirle... no podía ser muy natural por todo el odio ac u mulado... pero tampoco podía fingir por que en el fondo sabia que seria una mentira... todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por el... se reprendió tan solo por pensarlo...

-Y yo los tuyos... -exclamo Harry besando la mejilla de ella y yendo hacia su cuello descubierto metiendo su rostro en los cabellos de la chica... ella comenzó a sentirse extraña... un repentino temblor le vino a recorrer su cuerpo... Harry se separo.. nuevamente

-Te ocurre algo.. por que tiemblas...-exclamo el muchacho...

-No lo se...-exclamo Hermione con sinceridad... pero pensándolo bien...-Tal vez sea por que tu siempre me has puesto nerviosa...-prosiguió con su juego... ocultando su extrañeza... el muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió al escuchar tal elogio...-Que te parece si caminamos... o simplemente paseamos...

"Por que... por que... si el me engaño... si el, me abandono... sigo sintiendo algo hacia el... debo odiarlo... todo fue su culpa... por que me tuve que enamorar de el.. por que..."

_---Flash Back---_

_-Hermione, espera... déjame explicarte... yo.. _

_-Harry .. tú tienes novia.. no insistas... no esta bien...-exclamo Hermione conteniéndose las lagrimas_

_-Pero.. si tu me correspondiste... quiere decir que yo.. yo te gusto.._

_-Mira, no importa lo que yo piense o sienta... _

_-Terminare con ella.. vamos me gustas... mucho..-exclamo Harry tomando su rostro con sus manos y besándole lentamente sus labios... ella le correspondió sin titubear... dejando que el muchacho siguiera tomándole de la cintura acariciándole levemente la espalda, mientras ella lo aferraba con mucha fuerza... el termino por abrazarla y le susurro...-Me gustas mucho... se mi novia_

_---Fin Flash Back----_

-Estupida... eso es lo que soy... -exclamo Hermione tomando otro trago amargo de su Whiskey.. el me engaño todo este tiempo... por que...-sollozo aun mas... mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro recostándose en el sofá llorando con deseos de que su vida culminase... quedándose dormida... lo ultimo que escucho fue el vaso romperse al tocar el suelo...

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto con una sonrisa en sus labios... al ver que era muy temprano decidió bajar sin tomar desayuno y salio del cuartel rumbo al ministerio pero antes se propuso ir a visitar a su novia... tenia deseos de verla... así que su rumbo cambio hacia la casa de Hermione... llego al umbral de la puerta y toco el timbre... después de un buen rato, nadie le abrió la puerta... se preocupo... saco su varita sin que nadie lo viera y susurro "alohomora", la puerta levemente se abrió... Harry paso a la casa entrando por el lobby y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban rumbo al segundo piso... abrió una de las puertas y vio que estaba el cuarto vació... entro en otra para divisar a la chica y vio que la cama estaba intacta sin Hermione adentro... retrocedió y vio al fondo una habitación fue hacia ella y vio que la perilla estaba cerrada... saco su varita pero escucho ruidos en la sala se volvió hacia las escaleras y encontró a la muchacha tumbada en el sofá mientras se movía angustiosamente mientras dormía... Harry al verla se acerco rápidamente hacia ella... vio una botella abierta de Whiskey y un vaso completamente roto... el rostro de la muchacha era muy demacrado... y jadeaba aun dormida mientras hablaba en sueños... Harry logro escuchar entre gemidos y palabras sin sentido lo que ella decía..

-no.. no..-jadeaba la muchacha... -Harry.. Harry.. ayúdame.... –respiraba con dificultad la muchacha, Harry al verla quiso despertar pero ella se ponía peor ...-No.. no ya no... por favor.. suéltenme... suéltenme...-Harry se asusto al ver a expresión de miedo reflejarse en el rostro de la muchacha, la angustia se apoderaba de ella... y estaba forcejeando con el aire... Harry tomo sus manos...

-Herm, despierta... despierta.. vamos pequeña.. despierta...-grito el muchacho de ojos verdes zarandeándola fuertemente...

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito la chica abriendo exaltadamente sus ojos... la visión al principio borrosa se fue aclarando y se encontró con la mirada angustiante de Harry.. por un momento lo vio con un intenso odio... pero el muchacho la abrazo sin darse cuenta de ello... la chica quiso retroceder pero el la calmaba...

-Solo.. solo fue un sueño... calma.. solo una pesadilla..-exclamo Harry abrazándola fuertemente... la chica respiraba con dificultad pero logro encontrar la calma... -Estas mejor...-pregunto Harry después de un rato... ella asintió...

-Solo.. fue un mal sueño...-exclamo Hermione secándose las lagrimas... una vez recuperada su cordura...

-Quieres hablar de ello?...-pregunto Harry, la chica negó...-Bien... has tomado?.. –pregunto Harry viendo la botella a medias... la chica asintió...-Tienes acaso un problema... confía en mi...

Hermione lo miro... directamente a los ojos... quería decirle toda la verdad.. pero se contuvo y negó con la cabeza... intento reincorporarse mientras sus manos limpiaban sus mejillas húmedas... sonrió negando... y le dijo

-Solo celebraba anoche.. nuestro reencuentro.. creo que se me fue la mano... -exclamo la muchacha...-además me mareo con facilidad... solo tome un traguito y ya vez... hasta tengo pesadillas... no es gracioso?

-No me pareció que rieras en tu sueño...-exclamo Harry preocupado

-Vamos Harry es una pesadilla... usualmente no se hacen realidad... -exclamo Hermione

-Quieres que desayunemos... puedo preparar algo...-exclamo Harry

-No.. no.. mejor salgamos afuera.. esperame un ratito, me cambio y bajo... o estas muy apurado...

-No.. te espero... igual es muy temprano para ir al ministerio...-exclamo Harry...-Una pregunta por que esa habitación esta cerrada?..-exclamo Harry indicándole la habitación en donde solía estar ella... la chica lo miro desconcertada...

-Es que fui primero arriba a buscarte y como no te encontré estuve a punto de derribarla cuando te escuche aquí abajo...-exclamo Harry rápidamente

-No.. no lo se... cuando me dieron la casa estaba cerrada.. supongo que habrá servido de viejo desván... -exclamo Hermione buscando una salida muy rápida.

Hermione bajo las escaleras yendo a donde se encontraba Harry, el la espero y se fueron a tomar desayuno a un restaurante muggle, la muchacha seguía callada tomando un jugo mientras Harry le hablaba sobre su trabajo en el ministerio..

-Que te ocurre... aun sigues pensando en tu sueño?...-pregunto Harry preocupado

-No.. no.. te escucho...

-Estas muy distinta...-exclamo Harry

-Han pasado muchos a ñ o s tu también has cambiado... y mucho..-sonrió Hermione

-No hablo de eso...-exclamo Harry sonriendo y negando con su cabeza...-Solo.. me pregunto hasta ahora.. si estábamos tan bien.. por que huiste... dejándome... en plena batalla..

-Me cercioré de que estuvieras bien... aunque no lo creas estuve muy pendiente de ti, todos estos a ñ o s...-exclamo la muchacha

-En serio?...-pregunto extrañado el muchacho...

-Si... así es... aunque tú no te dieras cuenta...-exclamo la muchacha sonriendo mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su vaso de jugo a medio terminar...

-Pero.. eso no quita que me hicieras sufrir con tu ausencia...-exclamo Harry..-Te extrañe y mucho...

-Harry me prometiste no hablar de ello... tuve razones muy fuertes para hacerlo... algún día lo sabrás...-exclamo Hermione

-Por que no ahora...-exigió Harry

-Muy pronto... ahora no es irrelevante... vamos.. lo más importante es que estamos juntos ahora...-exclamo Hermione

-Lo se.. pero

-Pero nada, además ya se hace tarde ... y me has prometido almorzar juntos así que paso a buscarte al ministerio...-exclamo la muchacha sonriendo...

-Esta bien... tengo que ir con Ron a ver algunas cosas... hemos cogido a un m o r t i f a g o y lo vamos a sentenciar ...Dumbledore va a estar en el tribunal... y nosotros tenemos que estar allí también...

-A quien han cogido?...-exclamo Hermione con interés...

-A Parkinson...-exclamo Harry

-El padre de Pansy... vaya que bien...-exclamo Hermione...

-Que bien?...-exclamo Harry arqueando las cejas...

-Bueno.. es un m o r t i f a g o no?... acaso no es bueno?

-Si.. si..-sonrió Harry...-Muy pronto vas a volver a la acción si quieres pertenecer a la orden, ... vas a tener que entrenar mucho.. todos somos aurores o han llevado cursos avanzados de magia...

-No te preocupes.. aprendo rápido...-exclamo Hermione sonriendo..

-Lo se.. pero esto es diferente... a Ron y a mí nos ha costado mucho...-exclamo Harry

-así?... bueno.. no en vano fui premio anual.. no?...-exclamo Hermione riendo...


	12. El plan de ataque de Voldemort

-Ron podemos hablar?...-exclamo Harry entrando en el despacho de su amigo

-Que deseas...-respondió Ron

-Estuve con Hermione en la mañana... sabes la encuentro un poco extraña...-exclamo Harry

-así?.. como...-exclamo Ron

-Bueno.. no lo se.. un poco rara a veces... y cuando la encontré en la mañana había tenido una pesadilla terrible... no sabes era muy vivida por que comenzó a gritar aun estando dormida...-exclamo Harry

-Que tiene de raro.. tú aun sueñas así...-exclamo Ron

-Por eso... mismo... es raro...-exclamo Harry preocupado..

-Vamos.. no seas melodramático... además yo a veces sueño así

-Con arañas... no es lo mismo... ella soñaba como si la atacaran... me recuerda a los sueños que tenia con ella en donde solo escuchaba sus gritos... no se... es tan real..-exclamo Harry

-Ahora que es tu novia... nuevamente... por que no te dice la razón por la que se fue... realmente... por que no me convence del todo... aunque te soy sincero a veces me gustaría huir...-exclamo Ron

-Si.. yo también... solía decirle que quería huir.. de todo.. tal vez de allí saco la idea.. pero hubiese huido con ella...-exclamo Harry

-Si, claro.. y con Cho verdad?

-Ya basta Ron.. Hermione me perdono.. no veo por que tú sigues fastidiando...-exclamo Harry

-Vamos a la reunión...-exclamo Ron sonriendo...

-Ok...

-Se puede saber que es lo que paso?...-exclamo Hermione entrando en la mansión de los Riddley al encontrar a los m o r t i f a g o s reunidos con Voldemort...

-A que te refieres sangre sucia...-exclamo Bellatrix

-No hablo contigo...-exclamo Hermione

-Hermione, al parecer Parkinson cometió un error... lo atraparon intentando atacar la casa de los Edgecombs...

-así... y no fue capaz de hacerlo... ahorita están que lo juzgan... supongo que ira a Azkaban... espero y no hable de mi...-exclamo Hermione

-No lo hará... me tiene mas miedo a mi que los de la Orden... no te preocupes...-exclamo Voldemort.

-Y la niña mimada que a averiguado... estamos en medio de la guerra y ella solo quiere jugar con Potter...-exclamo Bellatrix.

-Cállate Bella...-exclamo Voldemort,..-Ella esta trabajando para mi directamente..

-Todo a su tiempo...-exclamo Hermione... sonriendo...-Tengo que volver.. solo quería saber lo que paso...

-Esta bien.. ve..-exclamo Voldemort... y la muchacha salio de la habitación encontrándose con Draco y Pansy quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos...

-Siempre creí que los m o r t i f a g o s no lloran...-exclamo Hermione mirándola con rencor.

-Imbecil..-exclamo Pansy...-Si fueran tus padres...

-Mis padres son muggles... no son asesinos...-exclamo Hermione

-Claro.. no son asesinos como tú...-exclamo Pansy...

-Pansy... vete a tu cuarto al rato voy...-exclamo Draco

-Sabes que va a ver un enfrentamiento muy pronto?...-exclamo Draco

-Pronto?... a que te refieres...

-Bueno... es un enfrentamiento en donde nos enviaran a nosotros... se supone para probarnos... tenemos que conseguir alguna información...-exclamo Draco

-Sobre que?... -exclamo Hermione interesada...

-Bueno, te lo diría pero mi padre me pidió que no te lo dijera...

-Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo...-exclamo Hermione contrariada...

-Espera..-exclamo Draco reteniéndola tomándole el brazo.. la chica lo reto abruptamente...-Si quieres conversar de ello... te busco esta noche... mañana tenemos que salir...

-Como quieras... pero tendrás que esperar a que Potter se vaya de mi casa... ya ves somos novios... nuevamente...-sonrió Hermione

-Tratas de ponerme celoso?..-exclamo Draco acercándose a ella...

-Por que lo haría... tú no me interesas.. nadie me interesa.. así que no te sientas mal...-exclamo Hermione...

-podríamos ser novios.... yo te cuidaría y no te abandonaría...-exclamo Draco aferrándola a el...

-suéltame... no lo entiendes..?-exclamo Hermione pero el actuó mas rápido y sin pensar mas la beso a la fuerza... la chica forcejeo intentando soltarse pero el la aferraba muy fuerte pero la besaba con delicadeza... la varita de la chica llego a sus manos y Draco salio disparado contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza....

-Pero.. que...

-Te dije que me soltaras... no lo entiendes... que tengo que hacer para que captes la idea... -exclamo Hermione... enfurecida...

-Solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo... tu me gustas... dame una oportunidad...

-Draco, te agradezco tu oferta.. pero.. no lo entenderías... si quieres mi amistad... pues no insistas y menos trates de forzarme... es que no lo entiendes?... si me fuerzas... puedo matarte... ya lo hice antes... no escuchaste a Pansy?.. soy una asesina... -exclamo Hermione reteniendo sus lagrimas...

-Dime lo que paso... tal vez pueda ayudarte a superarlo...-exclamo Draco...

-No... no lo haré... solo reviviré lo que paso ante una sola persona... me entiendes?...-exclamo Hermione

-Harry Potter..

-Si... el... el único culpable...


	13. Fingir es dificil

-Que haces..-exclamo Ron

-Esperando a Hermione, me dijo que vendría a almorzar conmigo...-respondió Harry

-aquí estoy...-exclamo Hermione sonriente en el umbral de la puerta... Harry sonrió al verla pues llevaba una falda muy cortita y una blusa ajustada, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura la hacia ver realmente muy bella..

-Vaya... estas muy.. guapa..-exclamo Ron viéndola...

-Estas hermosa...-exclamo Harry sonriendo...-Te estaba esperando...

-Pues aquí estoy... vamos?...-exclamo Hermione...

-Donde quieres ir?...-exclamo Harry en el elevador... -Un restaurante muggle o uno mágico...

-A mi casa...

-Que?...-exclamo Harry..

-Si... puedo preparar algo.. bueno no muy elaborado pero algo comestible, y luego das una excusa al ministerio y no vuelves al trabajo y te quedas conmigo... toda la tarde...-dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos de manera penetrante mientras se acercaba a Harry poniéndolo nervioso..

-Pero... yo.. yo no puedo faltar..

-Vamos Harry... ni por mi lo harías?..-exclamo la muchacha con voz paciente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios...

-Lo que tu quieras...-exclamo Harry sonriendo...

-Bien.. vamos en tu coche.

-Esta bien... aprovechemos el día, por que mañana tengo trabajo... pero me iras a buscar para almorzar.. verdad?

-Si.. claro...-respondió Hermione

-Y luego voy a buscarte en la noche... para salir o para hacer cualquier cosa...-sonrió el muchacho mientras salía del coche para pasear....

El día transcurrió muy divertido para ambos... Hermione se quedaba pensativa en muchas ocasiones tratando de fingir lo mas que podía pero sentía una opresión en el pecho muy grande... jamás pensó que su plan seria muy difícil realizarlo, fingir ante el que era feliz pues era muy muy dificultuoso... Harry compro helados y comenzaron a pasear... por el parque viendo a los niños jugar... a los mas pequeños correr tras a pelota, a los mas grandes pasear en bicicleta... en fin era un lugar muy relajante....

-Gracias... estoy muy cansada, creo que iré a dormir...-exclamo la muchacha sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta...

-No quieres que pase?...-exclamo Harry riendo

-No.. no.. tienes trabajo mañana... y debes descansar... yo también. .. debo encontrar un trabajo... pronto.. mis gastos comienzan hacerse mas y mas agudos y no tendría con que afrontarlos...

-No te preocupes... yo te ayudo... en fin... somos pareja...-exclamo Harry...-Bien, me voy... adiós... te quiero..-exclamo y dándole un beso en los labios... se fue...


	14. La habitacion oscura

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo...

-No sabia que eras buena en la cocina...-exclamo Harry entrando y aspirando el olor de la comida que preparaba Hermione...

-Bueno... mas o menos...-exclamo ella riendo...-Y dime como va tu trabajo...

-Bueno... ya sabes... a Parkinson se le juzgo para ir a Azkaban...-exclamo Harry

-Quien lo atrapo...-exclamo Harry

-Aunque te parezca gracioso.. fue Nevile y Luna... ella también se a convertido en una aurora muy buena...-exclamo Harry... mientras se acercaba y le cogia la cintura a Hermione poniendo su rostro hundido en su cabellera... la chica dio un suspiro involuntario y concentrándose siguió removiendo en su cacerola.

-pensé que eras tu.. el que lo había atrapado...-exclamo Harry

-Bueno... no estoy en todas...-exclamo Harry abrazándola mas... mientras pegaba su rostro a la mejilla de la chica..

-Supongo que quieres ir detrás de To.. digo Voldemort...-titubeo la muchacha...

-Si... ese es mi objetivo... quiero acabar con el ... y con Lestrange... ellos son mi punto...-exclamo Harry cambiando de tono en su voz y mostrando mucho odio...

"muy pronto.. muy pronto... tendrás la oportunidad..."pensó Hermione mientras se le salía un par de lagrimas...

-Que tienes...-exclamo Harry al darse cuenta...

-Nada.. solo.. solo no me gusta que hables así... -exclamo Hermione buscando una salida..."por que están difícil engañarlo"pensaba Hermione

Harry la giro suavemente y sonrió... dándole un beso en los labios... abrazándola suavemente mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la muchacha, ella sentía una extraña sensación al tener los labios de Harry.. un profundo sentimiento de agrado emanaba de ella pero en su cabeza seguía todo el rencor que ella tenia en contra de el.....

-Se quema la comida...-susurro Hermione mientras se separaba lentamente de Harry...

-No importa...-exclamo el muchacho mientras bajaba sus manos acariciando imperceptiblemente las caderas de la muchacha llegando hasta el final de la faldita y rozando su piel... la chica estremeció...

-En serio se quema...-exclamo Hermione deteniéndolo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.. y regresaba a remover la cacerola...

-Esta bien... -sonrió Harry... dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello..-Voy a arreglar la sala para almorzar tumbados en los sillones...

-Perfecto...

-Deseas tomar algo...?.. vino, algún aperitivo.. podría prepararlo...-exclamo Harry

-Yo.. no.. ya sabes que pierdo la noción muy rápido...-exclamo Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente

-Por eso...-rió Harry mientras salía de la cocina

Harry salio a la sala con una sonrisa en los labios... se sentía realmente feliz... aunque pensaba que ella había cambiado mucho..."desde cuando puede manipularme a su antojo"... pensó Harry mientras sonreía... "quizás desde siempre"... cogio los cogines y los coloco en el suelo acomodando la mesa de centro... un cosquilleo de curiosidad le vino de pronto... giro su rostro observando desde la escalera la puerta del dormitorio que en la mañana estaba cerrada... le entro la curiosidad... "que habría allí".. sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la cerradura de la puerta.. un leve presentimiento de miedo se apodero de el.. por un instante...

-Ya esta casi listo... -exclamo Hermione cuando salía de la cocina con platos en la mano...-te pasa algo?... dijo viendo el rostro de Harry

-Nada.. solo que esa puerta... bueno... no me gustan las puertas cerradas...-exclamo el muchacho sin saber que decir... Hermione giro al ver la puerta y luego lo miro a el... se mordió el labio inferior como pensando...

-Harry...-exclamo Hermione mientras colocaba los platos...

-Dime...-exclamo el muchacho recuperando su rostro alegre

-Aun tienes esos sueños con Voldemort...-pregunto la chica sentándose a su lado... Harry la miro y desvió su mirada... al parecer ya no le gustaba comentar esas cosas...

-Por que la pregunta...

-Por que la esquivas?... tienes algún problema?...-exclamo Hermione inquisitivamente

-Bueno.. a veces... lo veo rodeado de m o r t i f a g o s .... pero luego las imágenes se van son borrosas... no logro visualizar bien.... creo que esta utilizando la Occlumency... por que no logro verlo mas.... luego aunque no tenga nada que ver... escucho gritos... gritos que me perforan los oídos... todos estos a ñ o s.. lo e sentido... lo he escuchado...

-De quien son esos gritos...-exclamo Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-Es tu voz...-susurro Harry reteniendo sus lagrimas... la muchacha levanto las cejas en señal de asombro...

-Por que habría de gritar...-exclamo la muchacha ocultando su pesar

-No lo se... dímelo tu... tu pesadilla me hizo recordar mis sueños... gritabas de la misma manera...-exclamo Harry acercándose a ella mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos..

-Yo...yo...-titubeo Hermione...-Solo fue un mal sueño... no se a que te refieres... vamos voy a servir seguro te mueres de hambre...

-Vale...-exclamo Harry mientras veía que Hermione entraba a la cocina y sin querer su vista se desvió a la puerta cerrada


	15. Por que tiemblas

Ambos almorzaron entre risas de Harry contándole las ocurrencias de Ron a través de los a ñ o s que no se habían visto... Hermione sonreía levemente...

-Se hizo tarde...-exclamo Harry

-Tu me prometiste...-exclamo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo...

-Lo se.. pero tengo que avisarle a Ron mínimo...-sonrió Harry...-Rayos no tengo a Hedwing... y tu chimenea no esta en la red flu... y ahora como le digo que me cubra...

-Bueno... déjalo así...-exclamo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y rozaba su nariz a la de el... sonriendo...

-Me vuelves loco...-susurro Harry mientras la besaba y sus manos iban directamente a la cintura de ella... haciendo que la muchacha se deslizara hacia atrás apoyándose en los cogines que yacían en el suelo... Harry sonrió mientras besaba lentamente las mejillas de ella e iba directamente hacia el cuello de ella... quien comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente ... las manos del muchacho levantaba lentamente su falda sintiendo el estremecimiento de ella... quien cerraba sus ojos.. "ahora no.. ahora no.."pensaba la chica mientras sentía ese recorrido extraño que venia sintiendo cuando el iba mas allá de un simple beso... el temblor en su cuerpo apareció cuando el desataba los botones de su blusa, lentamente dando besos pequeños sobre su piel...

-Te ocurre algo.. por que tiemblas...-susurro Harry levantando su mirada hacia la de ella... vio que tenía un poco de angustia en su rostro..-Si no quieres.. dímelo

-No es eso... -exclamo la muchacha.. sintiéndose tonta... en el fondo no sabia por que pero quería que el nuevamente se fundiera en ella.. pero por otro lado un miedo terrible se apoderaba de ella... un miedo que se convertía en odio a la vez... la sola idea de verse desnuda ante el le aterraba...

-Entonces...-exclamo Harry acariciando las mejillas de la muchacha quien cerro sus ojos intentando dejarse llevar... ya que no quería que el sospechase nada... pero en su mente sintió la voz de un hombre..

-Maldición...-exclamo la muchacha abriendo los ojos... y viendo el rostro desconcertado de Harry...-Que horas son?

-Un poco mas de las 5pm... contesto Harry desconcertado mirando el reloj de la muchacha en la pared

-Se me olvido... acabo de recordar... esperame..-exclamo la muchacha besándolo rápidamente...-Voy a mi cuarto y vengo vale?

-Pero...-exclamo Harry sin entender...

-Vamos... solo esperame 5 minutos.. sino bajo me buscas... jajaja..-exclamo Hermione subiendo las escaleras directo a su cuarto solo escucho las palabras de Harry que le decía que iría en 5 minutos..

Hermione entro en su cuarto saco su varita rápidamente y desapareció apareciendo luego en la habitación cerrada oscura y fría...

-Que haces aquí... no puedes llamarme de esa manera...-exclamo Hermione en dirección a donde se encontraba Draco

-Te dije que vendría...-exclamo Draco...

-Si.. pero aun es muy temprano...-exclamo Hermione con fastidio...-Harry esta abajo..

-Si ya veo... supongo que lo estas haciendo sufrir...-exclamo Draco irónicamente

-No te burles... vamos dímelo ya.. por que tengo que bajar en menos de 5 minutos...-exclamo Hermione

-así me tratas luego de que puedo salir herido o me pueden atrapar luego de la misión de mañana... digo en la madrugada,,...-exclamo Draco...

-Bueno.. bueno... dímelo ya...-exclamo Hermione angustiada por Harry

-Si me atrapan o me hieren ya no tendrás con quien hablar cuando regreses con el señor oscuro...-exclamo Draco dolido..

-Disculpa.. ok?... me e vuelto muy dura... ahora dime.. además no vas a salir dañado... estoy segura que no...-exclamo Hermione dándole ánimos...

-Bien.. solo nos vamos al ministerio... el Señor Oscuro quiere que saquemos a los presos...

-Serán en Azkaban...-exclamo Hermione

-No.. no los m o r t i f a g o s ... sino los "Redkyus"...-exclamo Draco...

-Los Redkyus?... pero... ellos son criaturas peligrosas... quiero decir... hace muchísimos a ñ o s los atraparon por que comenzaron a volverse violentos... sus garras tienen mucho veneno y son muy ágiles...-exclamo Hermione asustada

-Dios, hay cosas que nunca cambian...-exclamo Draco sonriendo

-Pero es casi un suicidio mandarlos...-exclamo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Draco..

-Solo quiere a algunos... quiere que le lancemos un hechizo para atraparlos luego el señor oscuro supongo que los controlara..

-así que ese era su plan...-exclamo Hermione...-No sabia que eran esos animales... pero si sabia que necesitaba de algo muy fuerte para atacar a la orden...

-así... es.. quiere acabar la Orden a como de lugar...

-Ellos no saben donde es el cuartel...-exclamo Hermione...-Yo soy la única que lo sabe.. además esta muy bien protegido..

-No.. en el cuartel no... Bellatrix, mi padre y dos mas están buscando la manera de aglomerarlos en otro punto...-exclamo Draco....-Me parece extraño que el señor oscuro no te haya dicho nada... ya que suele decirte todos sus planes...

-Me lo ha dicho.. solo que ha obviado nombres y lugares... no sabia que iban a soltar a esos animales salvajes... pero si sabia que iba a sacar un arma del ministerio... y que luego lo iba a utilizar en contra de la Orden.. -exclamo Hermione...-Y quiere que lleve a Harry directamente a el... sin pasar por el arma... ya veo quiere que lo aparte de los animales para que el luego pueda matarlo...

-Si, así es el plan.. supongo, yo no sabia mucho.. pero he escuchado el plan sin que se den cuenta...-exclamo Draco

-Ten cuidado... no te expongas a las garras... si lo haces.. inmediatamente puedes venir aquí... yo sabré que hacer... tendré preparada una poción por si acaso.. pero ojo.. solo tu... no quiero que muchos m o r t i f a g o s principiantes inunden mi habitación...-exclamo Hermione

-Gracias... por tu amabilidad..-exclamo Draco

-No es amabilidad... es que como ya dices no tendría con quien hablar...-exclamo Hermione sonriendo... -Ahora me voy... Harry no vaya a sospechar nada...

-No me das un beso?...

-No abuses...-exclamo Hermione enfurecida mientras se desaparecía


	16. Casate Conmigo

-Te demorabas...-exclamo Harry subiendo las escaleras mientras veía a la muchacha salir de su habitación...

-Ya estoy aquí...-exclamo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba....

-Hubiera preferido que te demoraras así te buscaba en tu habitación...-exclamo Harry sonriendo mientras la besaba...

-Harry hay que limpiar abajo...-susurraba la muchacha... mientras el trataba de hacerla subir mas...

-Devanesco...-susurro Harry con su varita hacia la mesa de la sala y todo desapareció..-Ya esta...

-Eres un...

-Enamorado de ti...-exclamo Harry mientras la sostenía en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación... abrió la puerta y fue directamente hacia la cama..

-Harry...

-No quieres?... solo dímelo.. y no haré nada...-exclamo Harry cuando la puso sobre las sabanas...

Hermione miro los ojos de Harry, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas.. miedo, odio pero también quería recordar lo que se sentía ser amada nuevamente... quería recordar las caricias delicadas sobre su piel... ella había estado enamorada de el... aunque sabia que aun ese sentimiento estaba escondido en ella también sabia que todo el odio que sentía por el era muy real... y no lo iba a desaparecer fácilmente... tenia que sacar su odio o se volvería loca con ese cruce de sentimientos...

-No es eso... solo que... me pones muy nerviosa...

-Por eso tiemblas?...-exclamo Harry sonriendo.. la chica asintió mintiendo una vez más.. sabia que esa no era la razón...-Antes no temblabas...-susurro Harry besándola nuevamente

-Hazme recordar...-susurro Hermione mientras trataba de relajarse... y Harry la besaba nuevamente echándose sobre ella... comenzó a besarle apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban levemente la figura de ella.. ella acaricio los cabellos de Harry intentando dejarse llevar... sentía un nudo en la garganta era torturante... sentir que su cuerpo quería dejarse llevar por el... pero también quería a la vez rechazarlo... poco a poco a pesar de que ella temblaba en los brazos de el.. se fueron despojándose de sus ropas... sus besos eran mas rápidos y mas efusivos.. en muchas ocasiones la muchacha reprimía sus deseos de llorar y se aferraba a el queriendo encontrar un poco de tranquilidad...

-Te...-interrumpió la muchacha dándose cuenta que ella estaba cayendo nuevamente...

-Te amo...-susurro Harry echándose a su costado con una sonrisa en los labios... y dándole un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja antes de quedarse dormido... le susurro..-Casate conmigo...


	17. Presos

Los ojos de la muchacha se inundaron completamente de lagrimas volteo a verlo estaba con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo placidamente... la sensación que sentía era entre rabia y amor... se preguntaba una y mil veces como podía amarlo y odiarlo a la vez... se sentó en la cama tapándose y temblando aun mas... sollozaba cogiendo su rostro... luego recordaba las palabras de Malfoy "yo no te abandonare"... volvió a mirar a Harry recordando que el lo había echo... y que por su culpa se convirtió en una asesina... en todo lo que una vez odio... se echo nuevamente en la cama... podía en ese momento coger su varita y matarlo de una buena vez... acabar con su sufrimiento y tal vez quizás... aunque muchas veces lo pensó en matarse ella misma..... pero no tendría sentido... matar su cuerpo no era lo que había planeado... sino matar su alma... sabia que Harry tenia la debilidad de hacerse el héroe siempre y mas si era con las personas que el quería.. por eso había decidido volver con el, enamorarlo y llevarlo a una pasión infinita para luego acabar con todo su amor y hacerlo odiar como el lo había echo con ella.. era la peor venganza ya que el sufrimiento de odiar a tal grado de sentirse un asesino pues era lo peor que ella había experimentado.... y quería lo mismo para el...

-suéltenme, suéltenme...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito Hermione forcejeando con sus sabanas...

-Hermione despierta¡¡¡¡¡-grito Harry moviéndola... la chica abrió sus ojos en ellos había miedo... luego se dio cuenta que Harry estaba a su costado mirándola muy preocupado...

-Lo siento... otra pesadilla..

-Esto no es normal... dime con que sueñas...-exclamo Harry

-No lo recuerdo..-exclamo Hermione sin saber que decir... claro que lo recordaba y era ese recuerdo lo que mas la perturbaba...

-Tranquila...

-Que hora son... dios si es de mañana...-susurro Hermione

-Al parecer nos quedamos dormidos..-sonrió el muchacho abrazándola... y besando sus cabellos... por la ventana del cuarto entro una lechuza parda con un sobre que fue directamente a las manos de Harry..

-Es un vociferador...-exclamo Hermione...

-Rayos.. de la orden...-susurro Harry esperando a que la nota se abriera sola...

"Donde rayos te has metido... nos tenias muy preocupados, preséntate en el cuartel de inmediato a habido un ataque en el ministerio.. hay heridos y prisioneros..."

-Mierda...-exclamo Harry vistiéndose rápidamente....

-Te acompaño...-exclamo Hermione rápidamente mientras se vestía rápidamente... quería ver a quien habían atrapado.. esta vez..

-Esta bien... -exclamo Harry terminando de ponerse los pantalones...

Harry y Hermione entraron al cuartel rápidamente y Ron fue hacia ellos..

-Donde estabas...-exclamo y luego miro a Hermione..-Me lo imaginaba...

-Lo siento Ron...

-No hay problema...-dijo este sonriendo y negando con la cabeza...

-Que paso...-exclamo Hermione preocupada

-Tenemos dos prisioneros.. heridos... y también tenemos a una herida...

-Quienes...-exclamo Hermione...

-Bueno... Tonks.. salio herida... en este momento Snape esta aplicándole una poción para el veneno... y Lupin recibió un hechizo esta mal herido...

-Lupin¡¡¡¡-exclamo Hermione asustada...-Quiero verlo

-después... la que mas nos preocupa es Tonks...-exclamo Ron pero Hermione hizo una mueca... de fastidio...

-A quienes capturaron..-exclamo Harry

-Si Ron a quienes...-exclamo Hermione

-A Malfoy y Parkinson...-exclamo Arthur Weasley...

-Draco..-susurro Hermione...

-Que...-exclamo Harry

-Nada... donde están...-pregunto Hermione

-están arriba... amarrados con un hechizo.. que hizo Dumbledore-exclamo Ron

-Bien... ya los han interrogado?...-exclamo Harry

-No quieren hablar...-exclamo Ginny...

-Esperemos a Dumbledore para que aplique Leggerymency...-exclamo Arthur...

Hermione abrió sus ojos fuertemente tenia miedo... no de Draco de Pansy... aunque Dumbledore podía ser muy persuasivo... cerro los ojos volteando a otro extremo tratando de concentrarse para comunicarse con Draco mentalmente... pero era imposible... el muchacho no era tan hábil en esa materia... solo concentradose muy bien lograba llamarla.. pero esta vez Hermione temió de que estuviese muy herido....

-Harry por que no lo interrogas... tú.. y Ron claro...-exclamo Hermione susurrándole al oído...-yo podría acompañarlos..

-Yo..-exclamo Harry mirándola...-No es mejor esperar a Dumbledore...-Lo que si me gustaría es verlo...

-Y que esperas..-susurro Hermione

-Harry... tenemos reunión... dentro de un rato..-exclamo Ron

-Bien.. tu los has visto..?..-exclamo Harry, Ron negó.. con la cabeza...

-Para que?..-exclamo Ron

-Para hablar con ellos..-exclamo Hermione...-tal vez saquen algo.. siempre ha habido cierta rivalidad... y Todos sabemos que Malfoy se le van las palabras cuando lo enfurecen...

-Tienes razón... vamos Harry.. quieres ir Hermione?... supongo que se sorprenderán con tu regreso...-rió Ron..-Papa vamos a ver a los presos...

-Tengan cuidado... aunque ya fuimos.. y no nos dijeron nada... esperamos a Dumbledore para ver si aplicamos mas fuerza... ya saben alguna que otra maldición para hacerlos hablar...


	18. Borrando memorias

Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron las escaleras, Hermione vio a lo lejos a Snape quien estaba con Tonks mas no logro ver a Remus Lupin..

Entraron a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso... vieron a lo lejos en la pared dos muchachos colgados y amarrados intentando soltarse..

-Malfoy...-exclamo Harry viéndolo a los ojos sonriendo... Draco levanto la mirada y vio a Harry luego a Ron y luego diviso a Hermione quien le sonreía sin que nadie lo notara.. el muchacho rubio sonrió también...

-Potter....-exclamo Draco con odio..

-De que sonríes Malfoy...-exclamo Ron...-Muy pronto estarás en Azkaban... ahí se te quitaran las ganas de sonreír...

-No me digas,,, pobretón...-exclamo Draco... -Veo que la Sangre sucia ha vuelto a la vida...

-No la llames así...-exclamo Harry y Ron con furia..

-déjalo..-exclamo Hermione... mientras Pansy la miraba con odio.. "Draco... le voy a modificar la memoria a Pansy"...le dijo intentando entrar en la mente de Draco..."me vas a sacar de aquí verdad"... respondió este mirándola a los ojos...la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza... "solo después... ahora no conviene...te modificare la memoria... solo un poco luego te sacare cuando te lleven a azkaban.. personalmente lo haré.."... le contesto Hermione...

-Bien... vas a hablar?...-exclamo Ron...-cual es el plan de quien no debe ser nombrado...

-Cállate Weasley... a ti no te diré nada... ni a ti ni a nadie...-exclamo Draco intentando distraerlos mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban a este.. Hermione retrocedió y en un susurro le modifico la memoria a Pansy...

-Que le pasa...-exclamo Harry.. viendo a Pansy quien se había desmayado...

-Tu que crees Potter... es una chica... no aguanta tanto estar en esta posición...-exclamo Draco...

-Vamonos Harry... no creo que hablen..-exclamo Hermione... mirando a Draco...

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitación Draco Malfoy había quedado desmayado... los tres se fueron directamente hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban todos los de la orden...

-Bien lograron escapar dos... con algunas de esas criaturas...-exclamo Charlie...-Que vamos a hacer...

-Esperemos a Dumbledore... esta arreglando para llevarlos a Azkaban a esos dos... hasta el juicio...-exclamo Molly...

-Pobre Remus...-exclamo Ginny... las puertas se abrieron y entraron los demás miembros de la Orden eran muchos según Hermione habían muchísimos alumnos de Hogwarts... la mayoría de Griffindor y muchos de las otras casas.. salvo la de Slythering...

Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Cho...quien le devolvió la mirada con desagrado... al culminar la reunión dando por sentado que los llevarían a Azkaban a los presos... y que organizarían grupos para poder atrapar a los animales que se habían llevado los m o r t i f a g o s...

-Harry..-exclamo Cho acercándose a el... el volteo mirándola y mirando a Hermione quien se encontraba con Ron... ella lo miraba inquisitivamente pero no dejo de hablar con Ron

-Que pasa Cho...-exclamo Harry

-Bueno... me alegra que nos haya tocado juntos en el grupo...-exclamo Cho..

-Somos varios.. esta Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, tú , Seamus y Hermione...-exclamo Harry mientras veía a Hermione...

-Bueno... veo que ya no sales con la Weasley...

-No ya no..-exclamo Harry sin darle importancia...

-Me estaba preguntando... si..

-Que te preguntabas Chang....-exclamo Hermione apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar a ella y a Harry

-Solo hablaba con..

-Mi novio...-exclamo Hermione sonriendo...-No es así Harry?

-Si.. si así es...-exclamo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente

-Tu que?...-exclamo Cho asombrada

-Como lo escuchas... ahora aléjate que tenemos cosas que hacer...-exclamo Hermione mirándola con odio.. la chica retrocedió y se fue enfadada...

-Herm, no debiste tratarla así... yo se lo iba a decir...-exclamo Harry poniéndose serio

-Mira.. Harry yo no tengo la cara de tonta...-exclamo Hermione con cólera.. Harry la vio y se quedo pasmado...

-Herm.... no escuchaste lo que te dije anoche..?..-pregunto Harry susurrándole..-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo... sabes lo que significa verdad?... solo fui amable.. no voy a ser grosero

-Pues... que dirías si coqueteara con la persona que mas detestas... como Malfoy?.. por ejemplo..-exclamo Hermione mirándolo detenidamente... -te aseguro que no te agradaría... en absoluto...

-No compares... el es un m o r t i f a g o...-exclamo Harry enojado

-Es un hombre... -exclamo Hermione enfadada

-Bien... ganaste.. ok?.. no quiero pelear... -exclamo Harry..-además estábamos tan bien hace un rato..

-Lo se...-exclamo Hermione serenándose... mientras sonreía...-Bien... y que haremos ahora

-Entrenarte... seguro nos mandan a investigar tenemos que acudir apenas haya un llamado... el grupo entero.. no quiero que haya discusiones... me entendiste?-exclamo Harry

-Esta bien...-respondió ella...-Pero no necesito entrenarme

-Vamos has estado alejada del mundo mágico mucho tiempo... así que un pequeño entrenamiento no te vendría mal...-exclamo Harry...-Vamos a aprovechar que el grupo esta aquí... y ensayaremos...

Hermione asintió... finalmente había entrado en la orden ahora tenia que ver como sacaba a Draco de todo ello... Harry llamo al grupo para tener una reunión... los chicos acudieron y se fueron a una de las habitaciones de Grimmuld Place...


	19. Duelos y una venganza

-Bien... ahora tenemos que lidiar con una de las criaturas mas rápidas del mundo mágico y si son controlados por los m o r t i f a g o s ... tendríamos que prepararnos... por que van a ser mucho mas violentos...-exclamo Harry

-así es... y que proponen... yo pienso que deberíamos buscar algo para protegernos de las garras de los animales..-exclamo Ron entusiasmado

-Si.. así es.. por esas criaturas son peligrosas... y también debemos preparar suficientes pociones por si acaso...-exclamo Ginny

-Pero también debemos cuidarnos de sus colmillos... son armas muy poderosas al igual que sus garras..-exclamo Luna

-Bien... algún proposición para protegernos...-exclamo Harry

-Bueno.. lo mas fuerte que hay es la piel de Dragón que juntamente con alguno que otro hechizo funcionaria...-exclamo Cho viendo directamente a Harry... este desvió la mirada a Hermione quien estaba en un rincón sin participar de la conversación...

-Herm, tu que opinas...-exclamo Harry

-Bueno, si quieres mi opinión yo diría que hay que atacar directamente a los m o r t i f a g o s... para poder controlar a este tipo de criaturas pues se sabe que tienen que estar en contacto visual... entonces significa que no pueden estar muy lejos de la acción... así que propongo atacarlos a ellos... y en el trance en el cual se encuentren las criaturas al salir de la manipulación de los m o r t i o s... pues los atrapamos...-exclamo Hermione mirando a los demás..

-Excelente idea...-exclamo Neville

-Ya extrañábamos tus ideas Herm...-exclamo Ron sonriendo...

-Parece lo mas sensato... yo opino lo mismo..-exclamo Harry

-Es muy arriesgado...-exclamo Cho...-Son m o r t i f a g o s... no son los mismos que atrapamos seguro y son los otros...

-Bueno.... yo también pienso que es arriesgado pero es lo único que podemos hacer...-exclamo Ginny...

-Bien tendremos que ensayar... que les parece... un poco de duelos para practicar...-exclamo Harry

-Genial...-exclamo Ron...

-Bien.. las parejas son estas... Hermione con Ginny, Luna con Cho... Seamus con Neviile y Ron conmigo...-exclamo Harry..-Les parece?

-No...-exclamo Hermione...

-Por que...-exclamo Harry mirándola a los ojos...

-Yo también me niego...-exclamo Cho...

-Por que...-pregunto cansinamente Harry, mientras Ron las veía a las dos... pues estaban que se fulminaban con la mirada...

-Si Granger quiere... puedo practicar con ella... le enseñaría un par de cosas... ya que hace mucho que no vive en el mundo mágico... toda la teoría se le pudo haber olvidado...-exclamo mirándola con desprecio...

-Claro... me gustaría ... pero podría ser al revés...-exclamo Hermione devolviéndole la mirada...

-No creo que sea buena idea..-exclamo Ron

-Ni.. yo..-exclamo Harry... -Hermione... no creo que sea lo mejor... mejor tu y yo.. practicaremos...

-No Harry... aunque te diré que también me gustaría pelear contigo...-exclamo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.. pero luego sonriendo le dijo....-A si aprendería mucho mas...-Harry sonrió.. ante lo que dijo la chica pero Ginny interrumpió...

-No.. yo quiero pelear con Hermione... y luego con Cho...

-Oigan.. estamos del mismo bando... eh?..-exclamo Seamus...

-Todo lo que ocasionas Harry..-susurro Ron por lo bajo...

-Te callas?...-exclamo Harry a Ron... quien sonrió...

-Mejor saca a Herm de allí... mi hermana es muy fuerte... y no dudo que Cho sea aurora por simple gusto... es muy buena...-exclamo Ron

-Es lo que intento.. ayúdame..-exclamo Harry

-Hey Chicas... mejor las parejas sean chico-chica.. les parece?..-exclamo Ron

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamaron las tres...

-Bien lo intente...-exclamo Ron viendo a Harry

-gracias...-respondió irónicamente Harry

-Hey... por que no lo echan a la suerte...-exclamo Luna...-Si quieren batirse las tres pues háganlo... dos primero y la que gane pelea con la otra... aquí tengo un galeón...

-Yo no quiero pelear con Ginny...-exclamo Hermione

-Me tienes miedo...-exclamo la pelirroja

-No... lo decía por que siempre fuimos amigas... solo por eso...-exclamo la castaña..

-No hay problema.... yo pienso que Luna tendría razón...echémoslo a la suerte...-exclamo Ginny

-Como quieras...-respondió Hermione,.. Luna aventó el galeón dos veces... para escoger quien seria primero... Cho y Ginny quedaron mientras Hermione tenía que esperar quien ganase...

-Como quieran peleen...-exclamo Harry mirando el techo..

Las chicas se miraron a la cara... las dos retrocedieron y se pusieron en posición de batalla...

-Desmaius...-exclamo Cho...

-protejo..-exclamo Ginny... le hechizo reboto y fue a darle a Cho quien lo esquivo elegantemente...

-Crucio...-exclamo Ginny... y Cho se aturdió un poco dando un pequeño grito...

-Expelliermus...-grito Cho... y la pelirroja salio disparada...-Perfectus totalus...-exclamo inmediatamente Cho... dejando a Ginny petrificada...

-Basta... ganaste Cho...-exclamo Harry deshaciendo el hechizo en Ginny... la pelirroja estaba roja de la cólera...

-Buen Crucio...-exclamo Harry... a Ginny... -Es muy difícil hacerlo...

Cho se puso de pie... aunque le dolía un poco el cuerpo debido al Crucio de Ginny...

-Estas bien?...-pregunto Harry

-Si claro...-respondió Cho sonriendo... Hermione cerro sus ojos... conteniéndose no le importaba que el fuera amable con Ginny o con quien sea pero Cho.. era otra cosa...

- Es mi turno...-exclamo Hermione cuando Harry se alejo de Cho...

-Herm.. creo que lo podemos dejar...-exclamo Harry

-Yo estoy lista...-exclamo Cho con la varita en la mano...

-Bien comencemos...-exclamo Hermione sacando su varita furtivamente mientras la observaba detenidamente... "bien... ya era hora ... te haré tragar todas tus palabras..." pensó Hermione...

Ambas chicas se miraron...Harry miraba a Hermione y luego a Cho... ambas tenían desprecio en la mirada... las muchachas se pusieron en posición de ataque...

-Uno, dos, tres...-exclamo Neville...

-Stupeffy..-grito Cho primero... Hermione levanto la varita y haciendo un movimiento ligero de muñeca desapareció...

-Donde rayos esta...-exclamo Cho mientras Seamus salio disparado contra la pared, le había caído el hechizo...

-Crucio..-exclamo Hermione apareciendo nuevamente, en su mirar se reflejaba un intenso odio...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito Cho cayendo al piso mientras se revolcaba de dolor... Hermione seguía apuntándola con la varita... mientras la muchacha trataba de safarze sin conseguirlo y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas...

-Basta¡¡¡¡-exclamo Harry, pero la castaña seguía apuntándole con su varita....

-Hermione déjala¡¡¡...-exclamo Ron al ver que Cho seguía en el suelo llorando y gritando...

-Ahhh... para... para...-gemía Cho... pero Hermione seguía apuntándole y la maldición seguía torturando a Cho, la chica cayo desmayada...

-Detente¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo Harry cogiendo a Hermione para que parase...

-Que pretendes...-exclamo Ron... mientras Ginny y Luna miraban horrorizadas... y Neville se había quedado mudo...

-querías matarla...¡¡¡¡-exclamo Harry volteando a Hermione para que lo mirase... la chica lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces para contestarle

-Fue un simple crucio...-exclamo Hermione..-Ginny lo hizo...

-Ese no es un simple Crucio...-exclamo Harry....-Los Crucios que hacemos es para aturdirlos no para torturarlos...-prosiguió el muchacho.. soltándola y yéndose a ver el estado de Cho... Hermione lo miro, como odiaba que se preocupara por ella...

-Tu crees que los m o r t i f a g o s ... juegan verdad?..-hablo la chica mirando hacia Harry

-Por supuesto que no...-exclamo Harry

-Ellos te torturan... tu simple Crucio les hace cosquillas... -exclamo Hermione...- si quieres atacar no puedes ir con esos simples hechizos...

-Hermione...-exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie para ver sus ojos...-Como pudiste hacerlo... un Crucio es una maldición imperdonable... además no es fácil hacerlo.. tienes que odiar y disfrutar el hacerlo... además es la primera vez que lo haces... o no?

Hermione se quedo pensativa... tenia que decir algo o la descubrirían...

-Bueno.. siempre fui buena.. además no es la primera vez que hago un hechizo y a la primera me sale...-exclamo fingiendo una voz de inocente...

-Ya te e dicho que tienes que odiar y disfrutarlo...-exclamo Harry quien no entendía nada...

-Eso es mentira...-exclamo Hermione..-Tienes que olvidarte de todo sentimiento... tienes que concentrarte... -prosiguió la chica...-lo leí en un libro...

-Luna... ayúdame a llevarla con Madame Pomfrey... -exclamo Harry...-después hablamos... ah.. Neville ayuda a Ginny y a Seamus para ir también.. tienen que revisarlos... ahora que excusa daré para reportar una baja...


	20. Ya nada sirve un te amo

-Harry tenemos que hablar...-exclamo Ron cuando fue en busca del muchacho quien salía de una de las habitaciones

-Que ocurre y Herm?

-Es de ella... esta muy rara... tenias razón, habla de una manera extraña... como si supiera más de lo que aparenta...-exclamo Ron

-Lo se.. lo se ... esta extraña, viste como ataco a Cho?... pudo.. no se.. esta inconsciente...-exclamo Harry

-El crucio de Hermione es muy bueno... jamás vi algo a si...-exclamo Ron

-Si... supera a los que hace Bellatrix...-exclamo Harry...-iré a buscarla...

-Bien...-respondió Ron

Hermione subió al 2do piso y entro a una de las habitaciones en donde se hallaba Madame Pomfrey, quien atendía a Remus Lupin...

-Hola, puedo ayudarla?...-exclamo Hermione

-Claro que si Srta. Granger... debo ver mas pacientes...-exclamo la enfermera...

-Hermione... como estas me alegro que estés bien...-exclamo Remus viéndola, mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación...

-Bien... gracias...-respondió la chica mirando a Tonks tendida en la otra cama...

-Yo casi ya me recupero... pero Tonks.. no-exclamo Remus... con nostalgia...

-Siempre preocupándose por todos...-sonrió Hermione quien comenzaba a limpiar las heridas del licantropo...

-No sabes como te buscamos...-exclamo Lupin...

-Lo se...-exclamo Hermione... "ud, si me busco... fue el único"-Quien le hizo esto...?

-En un descuido... por proteger a Tonks, Malfoy me dio por la espalda..-exclamo Remus

-Draco Malfoy?...-exclamo Hermione seria.. y el licantro asintió

-Hermione.. estabas aquí... te estuve buscando...-exclamo Harry al entrar a la habitación...

-Hola Harry...-respondió Hermione sonriendo...

-Harry.. no sabes, aquí tengo a la mejor enfermera...-exclamo Lupin sonriendo... mientras la chica sonreía mas...-Debiste ser sanadora...

"Y no una maldita asesina".. pensó Hermione mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció...

-No lo dudo...-exclamo Harry preocupado...-podemos hablar... pequeña

-Si... claro...-respondió Hermione agarrando su mano y yéndose con el...

-Que pasa... por que esa cara..-pregunto Hermione mientras le quitaba un poco de polvo a la túnica del muchacho...-No me digas, sigues preocupándote por Cho

-No puedes con tus celos verdad?...-exclamo Harry seriamente

-Y tu no puedes con tu amabilidad para con ella verdad?...-respondió a modo de pregunta la chica...

-No cambies de tema...-exclamo Harry

-Creí que te alegrarías... por que al menos puedo defenderme... al menos trate de demostrarte que si estoy en la orden es para pelear... no para jugar..

-Nadie esta jugando Hermione...-exclamo Harry...-Solo que me preocupas... no quiero que tus celos se interpongan en los asuntos de la orden...

-Esta bien.. Harry.. mejor me voy, llámame cuando la Orden me necesite acudiré de inmediato... ahora vuelve con Cho... -exclamo Hermione enfadada..

-Ven aquí...-exclamo Harry abrazándola ...-Te quiero... no lo entiendes... Te amo.

"Te amo... ya de nada sirve un te amo.." pensó Hermione mientras cerraba sus ojos apoyándose en el hombro de Harry... "por que... siempre me preguntare por que me dejaste..."

-Yo también... -respondió la muchacha...

-Harry...-exclamo Neville... -Dumbledore intento interrogar a los presos.. pero están inconscientes... al parecer no se como lo hicieron pero les modificaron la memoria...

-Que?... no puede ser...-exclamo Harry

-están seguros..-intervino Hermione soltando a Harry

-Si.. se los llevan al ministerio ... y de allí el juicio se hará en dos días, para luego llevarlos a askaban...-exclamo Neville.

-Y cuando es el juicio...-exclamo Harry

-En dos días...-respondió Neville

"dos días... será mejor que saque a Draco del ministerio..." pensó Hermione

-Harry me voy... es muy tarde... mañana puedo ir al ministerio?... para almorzar juntos...-exclamo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios... Neville sonrió.. y Harry asintió sonriendo

-Me encantaría... te espero...-exclamo Harry..-No te puedo acompañar por que debo hablar con Lupin para ver que fue lo que sucedió

-Bien.. no te preocupes... bye.-dijo Hermione antes de irse...

-Harry.. no sabía que estabas con ella.. ahora ya veo el por que peleo con Cho...-exclamo Neville sonriendo

-No es broma...-exclamo Harry pero sonrió levemente...


	21. Rescatando a Draco

Hermione fue para su casa, comenzó a sacar sus libros de magia, calderos e ingredientes... comenzó a preparar una poción y embotellarlas una a una... toco su medallón y llamo a Voldemort...

-Me buscabas?...-exclamo Voldemort apareciendo detrás de ella...-Tienes noticias...

-Si... los presos van a ir al ministerio y de allí a Azkaban... en dos días... además les modifique la memoria para que no supieran nada del plan...

-Perfecto...-exclamo Voldemort..-El plan esta saliendo de maravillas... si no fuera por esos dos... bueno... la orden no sabría mucho...

-Ahora me vas a contar en que radica tu plan exactamente...-pregunto Hermione

-Claro mi niña...-exclamo Voldemort sonriendo... mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a la muchacha llevándola hacia una de las sillas para que se siente...-El plan... es atacar a los de la Orden, el día de la boda de Percy Weasley... supe que se casarían y la mayoría esta invitada...así que atacaremos ese día... se efectuara en 3 semanas... por eso quiero que te prepares para ese día... quiero que apartes a Potter... y lo lleves a la mansión Riddley... solo... ese día me desharé de el....

-Y los de la Orden?...-exclamo Hermione mirando la pared en donde se hallaba la foto...

-Bueno... tendrán que luchar... supongo que Dumbledore llegara finalmente y los ayudara... tendrá que elegir... ayudar a Potter o a toda su maldita orden...-exclamo Voldemort riendo...

-Bien...-susurro Hermione...

-Hola Harry...-exclamo Hermione al día siguiente en el ministerio

-Llegas temprano...-sonrió Harry

-Bueno.. no sabia a que hora te apetecía almorzar...

-Esperame un rato quieres... siéntate... tengo que ir a llevarle estos papeles al Sr. Weasley... ya vengo...-exclamo Harry dándole un beso en los labios...-Luego podría tomarme el día libre...

-Me encantaría...-susurro Hermione... mientras Harry salía del despacho... la chica fue rápidamente hacia la puerta para ver si alguien venia... la chica cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse convirtiéndose en una pequeña gata blanca...salio del despacho de Harry bajo hacia el ultimo de los pisos del ministerio tratando de esconderse de los magos que pasaban por allí... y entro a donde seria la ubicación de las celdas... al entrar sigilosamente vio a Pansy quien estaba durmiendo tirada en el piso tras unos barrotes de luz, muy delgados... y luego en otra celda mas allá diviso a Draco caminando de un lado a otro... el vio a la gata que lo miraba y se desconcertó... el cuerpo de la chica se transformo nuevamente...

-Hermione¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo Draco asombrado...-No sabia que fueras...

-Una animaga?...-exclamo la chica riendo...-Pues hay muchas cosas que no sabes...

-Vaya... es cierto entonces lo que mi padre dijo una vez... "no le des tanto poder a alguien con mucho cerebro"

-Me halaga que dijera eso...ahora... tu no le dirás a nadie de esto... ni Voldemort lo sabe... me escuchaste... soy capaz de matarte...-exclamo Hermione..-Segundo, júrame que no volverás a atacar a Remus Lupin... puedes meterte con cualquiera... pero a el no lo toques...

-Por que el...-exclamo Draco

-No te importa...-respondió la chica saco de su bolsillo una botellita... saco la varita y exclamo "reduccio"... la botellita se achico para poder pasar por los barrotes de luz...-Bebelo... te convertirás en un pequeño animalito para que pases por los barrotes... y luego derechito a mi casa para que puedas tomarte la otra poción... entendiste?

-En que animal me vas a convertir?...-exclamo Draco...-Y Pansy?

-En un gorgojo... lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa... y con respecto a Pansy, te dije que te sacaría de aquí a ti,, además Voldemort ya sabes que están aquí... así que supongo que mandara a alguien a Azkaban... pero te libro de pasar por eso... bebetelo y luego corre rápido... por que haré una pequeña explosión aunque eso no le hará nada a los barrotes pero al menos lograra unos pequeños disturbios para que nadie sospeche...

-Hermione... ya regrese...-exclamo Harry cuando vio a Hermione sobresaltarse...-Te asuste?

-No... no .. ahora nos vamos?... o tengo que esperarte otro tantito...-exclamo Hermione rodeándolo del cuello...

-No.. ya vamonos...-exclamo Harry quien se disponía a besarle los labios...

BUMP.........

-Que fue eso...-exclamo Harry mientras afuera había un alboroto

BUMP..............

-Harry que ocurre...-exclamo Hermione fingiendo

-No lo se...-respondió Harry saliendo de su despacho, todos los magos salían corriendo gritando..."explosión en las celdas"

-Rayos que ha ocurrido...-exclamo Harry... -Vienes o me esperas...

-Voy..-exclamo la muchacha yendo con Harry hacia el sótano y viendo a todos muy atareados...

-Que a ocurrido ...-entro corriendo Ron

-No lo se...-exclamo Harry

-Ha escapado... Draco Malfoy ha escapado...-exclamo Percy Weasley...

Harry y Ron se quedaron helados al igual que el resto muchos de los magos se preguntaban como había podido escaparse... la seguridad no era muy buena...

-Si hubiéramos tenido a Dementores esto no hubiera pasado..-exclamo uno de los magos muy cerca a Harry


	22. Mentiras y mas mentiras

-Como ha podido pasar....-exclamo Ron entrando al despacho de Harry

-No lo se... es muy extraño...exclamo Harry

-Tal vez mandaron a alguien... uno de ellos..-exclamo Hermione

-No creo.. pues todo esta vigilado.. además todos sabemos quienes son los m o r t i f a g o s y no se pasearían en plena luz del día...-exclamo Harry

-Si... eso es muy cierto...-exclamo Ron...-Van a ir a almorzar?

-Si..-respondió Hermione

-Bien... los acompaño... ya le dijiste Harry, lo de la boda de mi hermano... -exclamo Ron

-Ah, no.. todavía... Percy se casa en tres semanas... vamos?..-exclamo Harry

-Me encantaría...-exclamo Hermione pensativamente...

Luego del almuerzo, Harry no pudo tomarse el día por la explosión en el ministerio así que tuvo que ir a trabajar, Hermione se fue a su casa, al abrir la puerta se fue a la habitación cerrada y allí encontró a un gorgojo en el suelo...

-Draco...-susurro... saco su botellita de su bolsillo y la derramo sobre el pequeño animal... este se transformo en un muchacho rubio que se encontraba un poco débil...

-Estoy cansado...-exclamo el muchacho tumbándose en el suelo

-Me imagino... has caminado demasiado...-sonrió la chica

-No pudiste transformarme en algo mas rápido...?-pregunto Draco

-Mira... no fue nada fácil hacerlo... así que agradece... ahora desaparece...

-No tengo mi varita...-exclamo Draco...

-Esta bien.. te ayudare...-exclamo Hermione sacando su varita y desapareciéndolo...

Los días pasaron y Harry y Hermione se veían frecuentemente... Hermione trataba de contener sus sentimientos a veces hacían que flaqueara pero todas las noches sus continuos sueños la atormentaba nuevamente... hacia todo lo posible para que Harry no pasara nuevamente la noche con ella... pues sospecharía demasiado de sus constantes pesadillas... fue a Grimmuld Place para tener una reunió con la Orden... subió a buscar a Harry ya que Ron le había dicho que se encontraba en el 2do piso .... la chica subió y se encontró que el conversaba con Ginny...

-Harry.. cuando se lo vas a decir... ella piensa erradamente que tú sigues sintiendo algo por ella...

-Pero fui muy claro... -exclamo Harry enfadado...

-Espero que Hermione no se entere de nada... Pues eso acrecentaría el odio que le tiene... y no quiero estar presente si se le ocurre armar un duelo nuevamente con ella...-exclamo Ginny

-Es que, no lo se... Cho cada vez que llora se pone tan mal... que me da pena... pero yo fui muy claro...-exclamo Harry

-Mira... lo que pasa es que eres muy amable... pero Cho no puede ...

-Lo se... lo se... mira no se lo digas a nadie... hablare con Cho... tarde o temprano tiene que entender que yo amo a Hermione...-exclamo Harry...-Mira yo le tengo un gran cariño... estuve con ella y fue con ella pues... que yo...

-No me digas... no necesito escucharlo...-exclamo Ginny...

-Lo peor de todo... es que Hermione no sabe nada... nunca se lo dije...-exclamo Harry..-y se que no me perdonaría si se entera que hace un rato intento besarme.

Las lagrimas de la chica salieron a flote... salio de aquel pasadizo y se fue directamente hacia el tercer piso... sentía rabia.... pero no podía negar que lo seguía amando... por que sino no le hubiera afectado.. ella siempre pensó que había sido la primera o la única... pero el nunca se lo dijo... nunca... si el hubiera sido sincero... tal vez lo hubiera entendido... pero no... una vez más le mentía..

-Hermione que haces aquí...-exclamo Ron...-Te dije que estaba en el 2do piso...

-Ah.. me perdí...-exclamo Hermione secándose las lagrimas

-Que te ocurre...-exclamo Ron...-Por que lloras...

-Ron... a veces me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo me hubiese enamorado de ti, y no de Harry...-respondió, Ron la miro desconcertado... le acaricio el cabello...

-Ahora que paso...-exclamo Ron

-Nada... se lo dirías.. es tu mejor amigo...-exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie..

-Nunca le dije que sabia que lo amabas cuando el acepto estar con Cho al finalizar el 6to curso...-exclamo Ron...-Tu también eres mi amiga...

-Esto es diferente... además me quedo muy claro hace 5 a ñ o s que yo a nadie le importo...-exclamo Hermione saliendo de la habitación...


	23. Un poco de ayuda

-Ya voy...-exclamo Hermione bajando las escaleras de su casa al escuchar el sonido de la puerta...-Harry... que haces aquí

-No fuiste a la reunión de hace dos días y te estuve buscando ayer, no te encontré... me tenias preocupado...-exclamo Harry

-Si fui... pero me regrese..-exclamo la chica dejando pasar a Harry

-Bueno... me vas a recibir así tan fría?... acaso no me amas?...-contesto risueñamente Harry

-Hola...-sonrió Hermione mientras lo besaba rápidamente , pero Harry la miro desconcertado "ha pasado algo"...pensó el muchacho

-Donde estuviste ayer...-exclamo Harry

-Trabajando...-exclamo Hermione

-Conseguiste trabajo.. que bien...-exclamo Harry...-Pero yo te iba a conseguir uno en el ministerio, como bruja, como lo que eres...

-Bueno... solo es un simple trabajo... por horas...

-Y donde es?..-exclamo Harry

-Dicto clases... a niños pequeños... a los hijos de los vecinos..-invento la chica... no podía decirle que el día anterior había estado en la mansión riddley entrenándose...

-Falta dos días para la boda de Percy así que supongo que te estarás preparando...-exclamo Harry

-Todavía no saben nada de los m o r t i f a g o s y de aquellas criaturas?...-exclamo Hermione

-No... todavía... apenas sepamos algo iremos en grupos...-exclamo Harry

-Bien...-exclamo Hermione...-Por si acaso leí un libro en donde habían pociones y hechizos que pueden ayudar... estoy preparando algunas pociones... para darles al resto... para protegerlos... un poco...

-Me parece genial... pero eso se lo dejamos a Snape...-exclamo Harry

-Entonces se los daré a el... para que los revise... ya que no confía mucho en mi...-sonrió la muchacha...

-No hace falta... almorzamos?.. o quieres seguir trabajando en tu poción...

-No.. vamos...-exclamo Hermione

Al regresar la muchacha a su casa cuando Harry se había ido... se encontró con Draco...

-Ya estas mejor... -exclamo Hermione

-Solo vine a darte las gracias...-exclamo Draco...-Vi tu caldero que haces?.. no pensaras ayudarlos verdad?

-No quiero una matanza...-exclamo Hermione...

-Pensé que los odiabas... a la Orden y a Potter...-exclamo Draco enfadado

-Corrección...Odio a Potter, y a los m o r t i f a g o s...-respondió la chica

-Nos vas a traicionar?...-exclamo Draco

-Eso nunca...-exclamo Hermione...-No podría.. si los traicionaría ya le hubiera dicho a Dumbledore los planes de Tom.. pero no lo e hecho... solo les daré un poco de ayuda... finalmente la poción es para las criaturas, no para los m o r t i f a g o s... que gane el mejor...-respondió la chica.

-Si el señor oscuro supiera...-exclamo Draco

-Mira, lo que el quiere es a Harry... principalmente... y yo me encargare de eso... solo falta dos días para hacer que el no vaya a la boda...-exclamo Hermione


	24. El almuerzo previo a la boda

Al día siguiente Hermione se arreglaba para un almuerzo previo al día de la boda... Harry la iría a recoger y así fue....

-Estas hermosa...-sonrió Harry cuando Hermione abrió la puerta

-Gracias...-exclamo la muchacha...

-Que tienes.. estas un poco fría últimamente...-exclamo Harry rodeando su cintura

-No es nada... solo que.. estoy un poco cansada...-exclamo Hermione

-Bueno... hoy no trabajo así que después del almuerzo podemos pasar todo el día aquí... y luego la noche...-sonrió Harry

-Quizás... todo depende de como te comportes...-exclamo Hermione besándolo suavemente en los labios... el chico acaricio sus cabellos mientras la besaba tiernamente....

-Sabes.. me vuelves loco... no se como lo haces...-sonrió Harry, Hermione lo miro detenidamente a los ojos verdes de el... y sonrió..

-Vamonos... nos esperan...

Al llegar a Grimmuld Place los miembros de la orden se encontraban Percy y Penélope estaban muy contentos... por que al día siguiente se casarían... la Sra. Weasley tenia todo listo para el almuerzo y mandaba a llamar a todos ... Hermione vio que Cho Chang ya estaba recuperada... trato de no mirarla... pero la otra chica la miraba con desprecio...

-Mejor nos sentamos mas al fondo...-exclamo Harry tratando de evitar un encuentro con Cho

-Huyes de algo... o de alguien...-exclamo Hermione

-No comiences...-respondió Harry

El almuerzo transcurría con muchas conversaciones muy variadas... Ron y Luna por su parte estaban muy acaramelados... Ginny conversaba con Neville y Seamus, los gemelos con sus novias no hacían más que reírse... Lupin y otros miembros de la orden conversaban sobre los planes que tenían... Charlie y Bill no hacían más que fastidiar a los novios... Cho Chang y otros alumnos conversaban y Harry y Hermione estaban aun lado muy cerca de Ron.

-Y bien.. como haremos mañana...-exclamo Ron...-Supongo que iremos juntos a la boda... vamos a ir en grupo... Ginny y Neville vienen con nosotros...

-No lo se Ron... tal vez nosotros nos iremos por nuestra cuenta... no es así Harry?..-exclamo Hermione

-Si.. pero podemos llegar en grupo...-respondió Harry

-Podemos pasar a recogerte Hermione.. supongo que Harry pasara el día contigo...-exclamo Ron sonriendo...

-Ya le he dicho que todo depende de como se comporte...-exclamo la muchacha, mientras Luna sonreía y Ron reía sin parar...

-Bueno... ella pone las reglas...-exclamo Harry riendo también...

-Fue un almuerzo muy lindo no?...-exclamo Harry tumbándose en el sillón de la casa de Hermione

-Si... ellos se ven muy enamorados...-exclamo Hermione quitándose los pendientes y los zapatos caminando por la alfombra para sentarse al lado de Harry...

-Ven aquí...-exclamo este amarrándola por la cintura y sentándola encima de el..

-Harry.. no..-exclamo Hermione repentinamente...

-Que te pasa... te noto distante... algo a pasado lo se... lo presiento...-exclamo Harry

-Ya te he dicho que nada...-exclamo Hermione recostándose en el...-Solo quiero descansar un rato... podemos ver películas o algo... y luego veremos...

-Ok...-exclamo Harry besando sus cabellos... y aspirando su perfume..

Toda la tarde vieron películas , Harry reía con las cómicas, mientras Hermione se quedaba pensativa... como si estuviera en trance...

-Quieres mas cerveza...-exclamo Harry

-No... no ya tome mucha.. y tú también...-exclamo Hermione...

-Vamos relájate mañana no hay trabajo... así que podemos despertar un poco mas tarde aunque no tanto la boda es la medio día....-rió el muchacho...

-Si.. si... y yo debería dormir temprano... mañana no quiero tener unas ojeras muy grandes...-exclamo Hermione

-Esta bien...-exclamo Harry... poniéndose de pie y cargándola en sus brazos le dijo...-Nos vamos a la cama...

-Harry me vas a botar...-exclamo Hermione mirándolo... se sentía en el fondo tranquila con el... volvió a recordar su vida en Hogwarts... cuando todo era felicidad... sonrió... dándole un beso en los labios... el muchacho subió las escaleras llevándola hacia su dormitorio...


	25. Vestida de negro

Las sabanas estaban totalmente desarregladas debajo de ellas se encontraba Harry durmiendo.. placidamente,,, la muchacha estaba sentada en una silla al costado de la ventana llevaba una bata puesta,,, lo miraba fijamente... en sus ojos había una especie de rencor pero también de amor... ya no sabia que era lo que sentía... no sabia si era capaz de llevar a cabo su venganza... lo único que sentía era que aunque estuviese a su lado y todo lo olvidase no iba a ser feliz jamás... la felicidad no era para ella... no podía... recordaba las constantes mentiras de el... en la época de Hogwarts donde se supone era la época mas feliz de su vida... ahora su alma estaba contaminada de odio... tenia razón Harry al decir que el Crucio era producto del odio y de gozar torturando... ya no era la misma... en ese momento el odio hacia el afloraba constantemente... lo culpaba de todo... y así no podía seguir viviendo.... cerro sus ojos y escucho la puerta , observo el reloj eran las 11 am... se levanto de la silla se acomodo su bata, guardo su varita y la de Harry también... bajo las escaleras limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas... y abrió la puerta...

-Herm¡¡¡-exclamo Ron..-Todavía no estas lista?...-prosiguió Ron enrojeciendo al ver a la chica solo en una pequeña bata semi transparente... mientras Luna y Ginny la miraban desconcertadamente y Neville también enrojecía al verla...

-Ron..-susurro Hermione -Pasen... nos esperan?

-Si...-exclamo Ron pasando con Luna, Ginny y Neville... la chica les dio la espalda pero Ron le hablo

-Te pasa algo?.. estas con los ojos llorosos...-exclamo Ron tratando de no ver tras la bata...

-Sabes Ron... mi vida a sido un poco cruel... tal vez por eso lloro a veces... aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste en primero... "No es raro que nadie la aguante....es una pesadilla te lo digo en serio"

-Hermione... eso fue...

-Si hace muchos a ñ o s... -respondió Hermione volteando a mirar a los cuatro muchachos mientras tenia su varita en la mano...-Lo siento... algún día me entenderán....-prosiguió la muchacha levantando su varita y con un movimiento de varita... lanzo un hechizo donde unas cuerdas fueron hacia los cuatro muchachos amarrándoles los brazos a la cintura...

-Que haces..¡¡¡¡-exclamo Ron cayendo al suelo...

-Estas loca¡¡¡-gimió Ginny, Hermione sonreía...

-Suéltame...-exclamo Luna con los ojos llorosos.....-Ron haz algo...

-Hermione... que haces...-dijo rápidamente Neville..

-"accio Varitas"...-exclamo Hermione.. y las varitas de los cuatro salieron de sus respectivos dueños yéndose directamente hacia la chica....

-Hermione... que esta pasando...-exclamo Ron quien trataba de safarse de las cuerdas...-Donde esta Harry..

-Harry... esta durmiendo...-exclamo Hermione... -Lo siento, te dije ayer que no quería que nos vinieran a recoger... me hubieran echo caso...

-De que hablas...-exclamo Ron... mientras el resto jadeaba...

-Ron no aprendes... si haces mucho esfuerzo las cuerdas te harán mas da ñ o... no te muevas y solo te apretaran un poco...-exclamo Hermione levanto su varita y automáticamente apareció ella vestida con una túnica negra muy larga... aunque sus ojos seguían hinchados de tanto llorar...

-Hermione... suéltanos... no es broma...-exclamo Ginny llorando..

-Lo se... yo no estoy jugando... pero si no molestan, tal vez luego los deje ir....-exclamo Hermione..... haciéndoles un hechizo y levitandolos los llevo al segundo piso... abrió la puerta que siempre solía estar cerrada...

-Hermione... -susurro Harry al despertar mientras veía que a su costado no había nadie... se desperezo pues se sentía muy cansado, luego sonrió al recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado con ella... busco sus gafas y se las puso .... pudo ver la luz que entraba por la ventana... se sentó en la cama intentando buscar a Hermione... al pie de la cama ella se encontraba mirándolo... aun vestida con una túnica negra pero con los ojos llorosos...

-Vas a ir vestida así?... por que lloras...-exclamo Harry al verla un poco demacrada... y ojerosa...

-Es un lindo vestido...-exclamo Hermione...-Sabes, vistete con lo que quieras... te espero afuera...

Harry desconcertado totalmente al verla salir por la puerta... se puso sus pantalones y una camisa cualquiera... se coloco los zapatos y se puso de pie, abrió la puerta rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue la habitación del fondo cuya puerta solía estar cerrada, pero ese no era el caso ese día, la puerta estaba completamente abierta... Harry camino lentamente hacia ella.. luego paro en seco , tenía que buscar a la chica....

-Harry.. te estoy esperando..-exclamo Hermione dentro de aquella habitación...


	26. El por que de mi regreso

Harry entro sin entender nada... cuando entro en la habitación un frió intenso le recorrió el cuerpo... diviso en la oscura pared del frente la fotografía que el mismo le había regalado a Hermione hacia muchos a ñ o s... extrañado volteo hacia la derecha... y vio a sus amigos... amarrados con gruesas cuerdas y colgados de la pared, jadeaban pero sus bocas estaban selladas con cuerdas mas gruesas... Harry instintivamente busco su varita pero no la encontró...

-Buscabas esto?..-exclamo Hermione desde el fondo de la habitación en el otro extremo, Harry la miro confundido... sintió un vuelco en el corazón... mientras se repetía una y mil veces "que es lo que pasa"... la chica se acerco un poco mas dejando ver su rostro un poco demacrado y lloroso... pero en su mirar solo había odio...

-Que.. que es lo que ocurre...-exclamo Harry con dificultad mientras sus amigos seguían peleando con las cuerdas... Hermione cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y Harry vio la expresión de horror de Ron y los demás... el joven muchacho volteo hacia la puerta y se encontró con la mirada y la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy....

-Malfoy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo Harry..-Hermione, dame mi varita....-grito Harry desesperado mientras el rubio caminaba naturalmente hacia la chica...

-No Harry...-exclamo Hermione...-El no te puede hacer da ñ o no te preocupes... el tampoco tiene varita... soy la única que tiene todas las de Uds...

-Que es lo que te pasa...-susurro Harry con los ojos muy abiertos... sintiendo un nudo en la garganta...-Estas bajo la... la maldición Imperius?...-prosiguió Harry pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que lo que decía fuera la verdad.

-La maldición Imperius?... no... no Harry, actuó por voluntad propia... es lo que he estado esperando desde hace mas de 5 a ñ o s.... ahora te responderé muchas de tus preguntas... "Donde estuve?... Que me pasa?... por que lloro?... por que tantos celos?... y el por que de mis pesadillas..."... si Harry, el por que... aunque quiero que sepas... también el plan... el plan básico de todo este fatídico día, por que finalmente lo cambiare.... no puedo negarlo, toda la noche lo pensé... pensé que entregarte a Tom, seria matarme en vida... si Harry... Voldemort..

Harry la miro horrorizado mientras por su mente pasaban muchas ideas, pero su corazón comenzaba a oprimírsele, como era posible que la mujer que el amaba fuera a ser aliada de su peor enemigo...

-Pero puedes estar tranquilo... no voy a hacer eso... es mas te daré a elegir, si al final de esta pequeña aunque extensa charla decides ir en busca de el, puedes hacerlo....

-Que dices...-exclamo Draco...-El plan era llevarlo a la mansión Riddley...

-No.. no lo haré...¡¡¡¡-exclamo Hermione...-Y si estas aquí.. es por que yo lo he querido... por que quiero que sepas la verdad... para ver si después de eso... sigue en pie tu proposición ... de huir....-Draco se quedo callado viéndola con el ceño fruncido... mientras a Harry sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas...

-Por que...-susurro Harry... mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas..

-Por que?... -pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas...-Por que te amo... no lo puedo negar... regrese con un propósito, vengarme de ti... entregarte a Voldemort... pero no voy a negar que no puedo hacerlo ... no puedo matarte, te amo demasiado para hacerlo.. pero también es cierto que te odio... por que te culpo de todo lo que me paso a través de estos a ñ o s... el amor que siento por ti, es tan fuerte que tus mentiras me matan poco a poco... que tu desamor abrió una brecha de odio muy grande, además si le sumas todo lo que sufrí en la batalla del 7mo curso.... entenderás del por que de mi comportamiento...-exclamo Hermione mientras una lagrima recorría sobre su mejilla....

Hermione hizo aparecer su pensadero... con un movimiento de varita... Harry quien había palidecido ante las palabras de la muchacha sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para planear algo para escapar de aquella casa y menos rescatar a los demás...


	27. Mi oscuro pasado

-Bien reviviremos el día de la batalla, hace mas de 5 a ñ o s... pero primero... ya que están aquí los demás... también podrían verlo...-exclamo Hermione... -Solo que tu y yo entraremos de lleno a mi pasado...-exclamo viendo a Harry y acercándose a el, lo tomo del brazo, el no hizo nada para impedirlo, su mirada perdida reflejaba tristeza y confusión.

Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y lo condujo hacia el pensadero, el no ponía resistencia alguna... de la varita de Hermione salio un hilo plateado hacia el pensadero... luego se introdujo en el con Harry... Draco se acerco y los vio a los dos en el bosque en donde se libro la batalla del 7mo curso...

_-Herm, corre-gritaba Harry esquivando algunos hechizos...-Donde esta Ron_

_-No lo se...-exclamo Hermione sacando su varita y apuntando a un m o r t i f a g o -Desmaius...._

_-Potter...-exclamo la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange...Harry se paro en seco y se volvió hacia la m o r t i f a g a... y se dispuso a combatir con ella_

_-Harry... no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito Hermione yendo hacia el mientras esquivaba hechizos..._

_-Crucio...-grito Bellatrix en dirección a Harry..._

_-No¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo Hermione interponiéndose entre el rayo de Bellatrix y Harry cayendo al suelo..._

_-Hermione...-exclamo Harry asustado yendo hacia ella..._

_-Crucio...-volvió a gritar Bellatrix..._

_-Protejo...-susurro Harry desviando el hechizo... cargo a Hermione pero otro m o r t i f a g o los sorprendió_

_-Expelliermus...-los dos muchachos salieron disparados... la varita de Hermione quedo lejos de ella... Harry se levanto a atacar pero Lestrange lo esperaba...._

_-Crucio...-grito Bellatrix_

_-Desvius...-grito Hermione cuando cogio su varita y el hechizo de la bruja salio desviado..._

_-Crucios...-grito Lucius, dándole de lleno a Hermione... la chica comenzaba a gritar... Harry quiso ayudarla pero nuevamente combatía con bellatrix... mientras la muchacha era azotada con los crucios de Malfoy..._

-Sabes Harry... antes de ese día, jamás había conocido tanto dolor... pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que viene...-exclamo Hermione viendo a Harry soltar mas lagrimas al revivir el pasado...

-Herm... yo...-pero no pudo continuar.... su garganta parecía cerrada

-No digas nada... solo mira mi pasado...-exclamo Hermione conteniéndose sus ganas de llorar...

_Harry grito "silencium" y Bellatrix se quedo sin habla, fue por Hermione haciendo caer a Lucius, la muchacha estaba muy herida... apenas si podía hablar..._

_-Herm.. estas bien..-pregunto Harry quien trataba de correr con ella_

_-No... no... -respondía la muchacha sintiendo que se iba a desmayar... mientras era semi cargada por el..._

_Bump¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ una explosión salio de la nada separándolos... Harry cayó a un lado contra la hierba mientras la muchacha salio rodando cuesta abajo... Harry fue tras ella evitando que cayera mas... la muchacha abrió sus ojos y lo miro muy cansada..._

_-Mi varita...-susurro Hermione..-No la tengo..._

_-No importa...-exclamo Harry -Dios estas sangrando...hay que seguir...-Harry siguió corriendo con ella en brazos cuando estuvieron un poco lejos de la acción ambos pararon..._

_-Como estas..._

_-Mal...mal... llevarme al r e f u g i o... sin varita soy una carga...-exclamo la muchacha..._

_-Estamos lejos... tengo que volver por los demás...-exclamo Harry_

_-Harry no me dejes...-exclamo Hermione con los ojos apenas abiertos..._

_-Estamos lejos... no te pasara nada... voy por los demás... vendré por ti cuando haya encontrado a Ron y a los demás...-exclamo Harry besándole los labios...-Te quiero... volveré.._

_-No...-susurro la muchacha mientras Harry iba adentrándose al bosque..._

-Por que Harry... en ese momento me preguntaba por que me dejaste... muy pronto obtuve la respuesta...-exclamo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos... mientras sus lagrimas le quemaban sus mejillas.. Harry no volteo a verla... veía a la Hermione del recuerdo... se veía tan asustada... y débil..

Harry avanzo unos pasos de donde estaba hacia la Hermione que se encontraba herida... quería abrazarla... como podía haberla dejado en ese estado... como... volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a su costado y vio en su mirada odio... pero ella no lo veía a el... veía hacia donde se encontraba ella misma mas joven... Harry volteo y vio con horror que se acercaban varios m o r t i f a g o s... quiso avanzar hacia ellos pero sabia que era imposible... no podía hacer nada...

_-La pequeña Sangre sucia... te han abandonado...-exclamo Lucius Malfoy..._

_-Pobrecilla...-exclamo riendo Avery... quien se acercaba con su mirada retorcida..._

_-No... no..-exclamaba Hermione mientras retrocedía... con mucha dificultad arrastrándose por la hierba..._

_-Vaya... podemos torturarla... o hacer otras cosas..-exclamo Crabbe cogiendola de los brazos..._

_-Suéltenme... suéltenme...-exclamo Hermione sollozando..._

Lo que vio Harry después de eso... le rompió el alma... los tres m o r t i f a g o s salvo Malfoy quien solo reía comenzaron a atacar a la muchacha, ella gritaba pidiendo auxilio, llamando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los tres le destrozaban sus ropas.. y comenzaron a golpearla y a ultrajarla... Harry cayo de rodillas al ver la escena... ahí supo.. que los gritos que el escuchaba seguido en sus sueños eran aquellos... habían sido realidad.... llevo sus manos hacia su rostro... y sintió la voz de Hermione a su costado...

-Sabes.. después de ese día... nunca pude dejar de pensar y soñar con lo que me paso...-dijo entrecortadamente la muchacha mientras lloraba con mas ahínco...-Una y otra vez abusaron de mi... mientras tu jugabas a ser el héroe...-prosiguió la muchacha... Harry seguía viendo las escenas de terror que había vivido ella... sus lagrimas ya no podían salir mas de sus ojos... eran como si el dolor fuera tan grande que ya ni le permitían llorar... se ahogaba con el sentimiento que sentía..

Harry iba a decir algo, pero su rostro se palideció al ver a Voldemort aparecerse... pero vio que el saco su varita y se dirigió hacia los m o r t i f a g o s... quienes salieron disparados... dejando a la chica tumbada en el suelo... apenas si podía respirar....

_-Déjenla¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo Voldemort...-Quien es..._

_-Es una de ellas...-exclamo Bellatrix...-Hay que matarla..._

_-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...-exclamo Voldemort...-Al parecer ya a tenido demasiado...-tirandole una túnica para que se cubriera... -Son unos estupidos... los aurores están acabando con los otros y Uds.... divirtiéndose con una sangre sucia..._

_-Es la amiguita de Potter...-exclamo Lucius..._

_-así..?... bueno no le debe interesar mucho... pues esta salvando a sus otros amigos.. sobretodo a una muchacha... su asquerosa novia...-exclamo con asco Voldemort, mientras la muchacha negaba mientras lloraba_

_-No me crees?... pues míralo por ti misma... "enervate"...-exclamo Voldemort apuntando con su varita y llevándose a Hermione de allí_

Harry y Hermione desaparecieron y luego aparecieron cerca del r e f u g i o... lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba... allí estaba Voldemort quien llevaba a Hermione del brazo y los otros m o r t i f a g o s los habían seguido... Harry vio que ella apenas podía abrir sus ojos y se mantenía en pie por la ayuda de Voldemort... pero luego se vio a el mismo quien traía a lo lejos a una muchacha en brazos era Cho...

_Harry palideció aun mas.... ahora empezaba a entender todo..._

_-Cho.. ya estas a salvo...-exclamo Harry dejando a la muchacha en la hierba... -debo ir por los demás..._

_-No Harry.. no me dejes tengo miedo... mi amor no me dejes...-exclamo Cho..._

_-Cho.. tu yo yo.. no somos novios.. deja de llamarme así...-exclamo Harry..-además aquí hay mas aurores...-viendo a algunos entrar y salir de allí...-Tengo que volver..._

_-No... no por favor...-grito Cho aferrándose al cuello del muchacho...-No quiero morir..._

_-Harry ... estas aquí..-exclamo Remus quien venia con Ron y Ginny ...-Donde esta Hermione.._

_-Esta a salvo.. lejos.. tengo que ir a buscarla...-exclamo Harry..._

_-No, Harry.. no me dejes...-sollozo Cho... abrazándolo.._

_-Remus.. buscala... esta al lado oeste del r e f u g i o ...-exclamo Harry _

_-Esta bien...-desapareció Remus... mientras Cho abrazaba más a Harry y le plantaba un beso... Hermione lo observo todo sus ojos enrojecieron aun mas... mientras escuchaba las palabras de Voldemort..._

_-Ves... pequeña, tu a el no le importas... simplemente te abandono... nosotros los m o r t i f a g o s jamás nos abandonamos....-exclamo Voldemort...-Ódialo... ódialo... siente el odio recorrer tus venas... _

Harry vio a Hermione quien en su mirada había solo un intenso odio... su debilidad se iba transformando en fuerza mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas... Harry vio como apretaba sus puños... Voldemort le entrego su propia varita mientras le susurraba que odiase... más y más...

-allí fue en donde me convertí en una asesina...-exclamo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry... este observaba la escena que tenia en frente... Hermione cogio su varita y mato uno a uno a los m o r t i f a g o s que la habían violado... iba a continuar con Lucius que solo había reído cuando la ultrajaron pero Voldemort la detuvo...

_-Ya eres una de nosotros... ven conmigo... yo te cuidare...-exclamo Voldemort mientras Hermione asentía débilmente..._


	28. Tom

Cuando Harry salio del pensadero con Hermione quien se encontraba con una mirada de intenso odio a pesar que las lagrimas salían por sus ojos... vio a Draco recargado sobre la pared aun viendo horrorizado el pensadero.. Ron y los demás también lo habían visto todos tenían sus rostros horrorizados...

-Que te pareció Harry...-exclamo Hermione..-No te parece que tengo suficientes motivos para odiarte... para odiar a los m o r t i f a g o s...

-Yo... yo no ... no sabia...-exclamo Harry mirando a Hermione....sus lagrimas nuevamente salieron de sus ojos verdes...

Hermione se acerco a el...viendo los ojos verdes de Harry quien solo expresaba dolor...

-Muchas veces intente matarme... pero el odio fue mi aliado... ahora te das cuenta del por que tiemblo cuando me tocas?... recuerdo ese día, todos las noches... ahora ya no se.. que hacer... te amo y te odio a la vez... quisiera olvidar todo ... pero no puedo... no puedo... y creo que tu ahora no vas a poder olvidarlo...

-Entonces... acaba conmigo..-exclamo Harry sollozando...

-No puedo...-exclamo Hermione...-intente hacerlo mientras dormías... simplemente no puedo... todavía tengo algo de humana... el odio no me a matado por completo... pero tampoco puedo olvidarlo...

-Se supone que tendrías que haberlo llevado a mi mansión...-exclamo la voz de Voldemort al otro lado de la habitación...Harry volteo a verlo y Hermione se asusto..

-Tom...-susurro la muchacha

La chica respiro con dificultad ahora temía por la vida de Harry y los demás... por que no podía simplemente acabarlos... sobretodo acabar a Harry... Harry retrocedió mirándolo con odio... pero el sentía que ese odio era mas hacia el mismo... choco con Hermione quien miraba directamente a Voldemort, Draco retrocedió pegándose contra la pared...

-Pequeña... espero y me digas que estabas a punto de llevármelo...-exclamo Voldemort... la chica paso duramente la saliva por su garganta... Harry sintió el titubeo de ella...

-Tom...-hablo la chica intentando serenarse...-Solo estaba hablando con el...le mostraba lo interesante de mi pasado...-prosiguió la muchacha... colocándose delante de Harry...

"toma mi varita y huye.."...escucho Harry en su cabeza.. no entendía nada...

-así..?... entonces ya que vine hasta aquí... déjame terminar con el...-exclamo Voldemort...

-Claro... pero el resto sale de aquí..-exclamo Hermione... con serenidad...

"no me escuchas?... Harry huye... toma la maldita varita y huye..."...Harry se quedo pasmado.. no iba hacerlo... no lo haría... no la abandonaría nuevamente... pelearía con el... se lo merecía...

-No...-respondió Voldemort...-Ellos ya están aquí y van a morir...

-Por que... la idea era solo Harry...-exclamo Hermione...

-Ya te olvidaste de las clases verdad?... el odio se refleja en tu mirar... estas titubeando... por que... por su culpa te hicieron mucho d a ñ o...-exclamo Voldemort.

-Lo se... -respondió la muchacha...-Pero me he dado cuenta... de que tu querías que lo matara ese mismo día... hace 5 a ñ o s por eso me diste tu varita... pero en ese momento no pude hacerlo... por el contrario mate a tus m o r t i f a g o s.... como puedes pensar que ahora si lo haría?

-Veras.. presiento que mi pupila me va a traicionar...-exclamo Voldemort...-Sabia que llegaría ese día... por eso te di la medalla...

-así...?-exclamo Hermione...-Siempre supe que tu mandaste a los m o r t i f a g o s a hacerme da ñ o... lo supe todo el tiempo... pero quería aprender... aprender con el mejor... aprender a pelear... tampoco puedes negar que flaqueabas ante mi...

-No lo haré... te vi como a una hija... pero ahora te darás cuenta que si mate a mi propio padre... pues tu no serás la excepción...-exclamo Voldemort

-Sabia que llegaría ese día... por eso si no te acaba Harry Potter lo haría yo... -exclamo Hermione...-Devanesco...-apunto Hermione a las cuerdas de los demás y los muchachos quedaron libres... ella les lanzo sus varitas rápidamente... entregándole la varita a Harry..

-Muy mal... creí que estabas de mi lado...-exclamo Voldemort...

-Pues tampoco estoy de lado de Harry Potter...-exclamo Hermione...

-Aveda Keda...

-Expelliermus...-grito Harry y Voldemort esquivo el hechizo...

-Crucio-exclamo Hermione a Voldemort... y este cayó de rodillas... y levantándose con dificultad mientras la chica seguía apuntándole... desapareció... apareciendo al otro lado...

-Crucio...-exclamo Voldemort hacia Ginny ella cayo al suelo... mientras Ron, Harry y Neville lanzaban hechizos a Voldemort... este los esquivaba...

-Enervate...-exclamo Hermione..-No es hora de dormir..Ginny.. Voldemort desapareció nuevamente

-Es muy rápido,... no lo lograremos...-exclamo Ron

-Sertsiump...-exclamo Voldemort hacia Ron dejándolo desmayado...

-No.. por dios...-exclamo Hermione...

-Crucio...-grito Harry a Voldemort... este se puso de pie... aguantando el crucio de Harry aunque este aumentaba de intensidad...

-Odia Harry.. odia...-exclamo Hermione...-Crucio...-exclamo Voldemort y las varitas hicieron contacto repeliendo a los dos....

Luna estaba con Ron... Ginny era cuidada por Neville aunque este apunto a Voldemort pero el le devolvió el hechizo dejándolo inconsciente...


	29. No quiero volverte a ver

-Aveda Kedavra...-exclamo Voldemort...

-No...¡¡¡-exclamo Draco protegiendo a Hermione...

El rubio cayó al lado de la chica con los ojos abiertos.. la maldición le había caído.. Hermione no podía creerlo...

-Draco.. despierta.. despierta por favor... no... no te mueras..-sollozo la muchacha...-No...

-Expelliermus...-grito Harry a Voldemort viendo que intentaba ir en contra de Hermione nuevamente...

-Maldito...-exclamo Hermione...-Crucio... y Voldemort cayo de rodillas intentando safarze de la maldición...

-Crucio...-exclamo Harry y su maldición creció aun mas fuerte incluso que el de Hermione... recordaba todo lo que la chica había vivido por su culpa... entonces su odio se reflejo en su mirar... Ginny y Luna miraban a Harry y a Hermione quienes seguían torturando a Voldemort...

-Enervate..-exclamo Ginny a su hermano... y este se levanto con el pecho muy adolorido... lo mismo hizo Luna con Neville....

-Hay algo más, peor que la muerte... Tom...-exclamo Hermione...

-La locura...-exclamo Harry... haciendo su crucio aun más fuerte...

Los demás tomaron su varita y lanzaron el mismo hechizo hacia Voldemort... quien caía lentamente... abriendo sus ojos con la mirada inexpresiva...

Harry se quedo mirando el rostro de Voldemort... su mirada perdida como si estuviera muerto, pero aun respiraba... volteo a ver a los demás... estaban jadeando... miro hacia Hermione quien tenia los ojos llorosos al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Draco...

-Herm...-exclamo Harry sollozando...

-Aléjate...-exclamo Hermione... jadeando también...-Llevaselo a Dumbledore que debe estar combatiendo con los m o r t i f a g o s en la boda de Percy... iba a ver un ataque...

-Que????????...-exclamo Ron y los demás

-Vayan ... no es tarde todavía...-exclamo Hermione con la varita levantada hacia Harry... para que no se acercara

-No me iré...-exclamo Harry...

-Vete..-grito Hermione..-Tu adorada Cho Chang debe estar allí...

-No me importa.. -grito Harry

-Harry debemos ir.. somos aurores...-exclamo Ginny

-Váyanse.. yo me quedo...-exclamo Harry

-Largate...-grito Hermione..-No entiendes que te odio... te odio... te odio....-comenzó a gritar sollozando... mientras se arrastraba a ver el rostro de Draco...-Debí hacerte caso...-le susurraba a Draco Malfoy...-Debí huir contigo cuando me lo pediste...

-Harry...vamos..-exclamo Ron

-No.. váyanse...-exclamo Harry arrodillándose viendo a Hermione... por su culpa estaba en ese estado...

Los muchachos se fueron dejando a Harry, a Hermione y a Draco tirado en el suelo... se llevaron el cuerpo a Dumbledore no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo de encerramiento...

-Ahora... puedes acabar conmigo...-susurro Harry...-Termina con tu venganza... no me importa morir... ya me mataste..

-Creo que ambos estamos muertos...-susurro Hermione...-Tu lo hiciste hace 5 a ñ o s... yo lo hice reviviendo mi pasado..

-Siempre te ame...-susurro Harry.

-Nunca me lo dijiste... -exclamo Hermione...-Jugaste conmigo.. escuche tu conversación con Ginny hace dos días... me mentiste... me abandonaste... me heriste... es curioso... pero te odio y te amo a la vez...

-Te amo...-susurro Harry.

-Lo siento... será mejor que te vayas... no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida... me iré lejos.. iba a irme con Draco... el me quería... y aunque yo a el ... pues no... era reconfortante tener un amigo igual que yo... -exclamo Hermione agarrando la mano de Draco y desapareciendo... dejando a Harry en aquella habitación... sintiéndose completamente vació.


	30. Una tumba y una flor

Hermione iba caminando con paso lento hacia unos terrenos vacíos muy lejos en escocia... iba llevando una pequeña flor en sus manos mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre sus manos... se paro frente a una pequeña y solitaria lapida se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco la flor en ella... miro las letras que ella misma había puesto en aquella lapida.."Draco, un buen amigo"...

-No se como he podido sobrevivir a todo esto...-exclamo en voz baja...

-Tal vez ... de la misma manera en el que yo también pude sobrevivir...-exclamo una voz detrás de ella... la chica se paro de golpe y miro hacia atrás... unos ojos verdes la miraban en ellos reflejaba la tristeza que había llevado consigo desde hacia 4 a ñ o s ... que la había dejado de ver....

-Que haces aquí...-susurro la chica... 

-Pues... te estuve buscando desde el día en el que te fuiste dejándome solo en tu casa.... con mi fotografía pegada en la pared...-exclamo el muchacho de 26 a ñ o s de edad...

-Como me encontraste...-susurro la muchacha mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas...

-Pues ya ves... aunque me odies... yo te amo... y aunque me odio... a mi mismo... tampoco puedo dejar de amarte....-exclamo Harry acercándose a ella tomando sus manos...-Se que todo a sido mi culpa.... podrás perdonarme algún día..?...-susurro llenándose de lagrimas sus ojos...-Por favor.... he dejado hace muchos a ñ o s el mundo mágico.. solo me importas tú...

La chica limpio sus lagrimas viendo la lapida de Draco... y mirando a los ojos de Harry... le dijo...

-Pensé que quedaba claro que te había perdonado... no te mate... es una prueba... no te parece... ?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo... tímidamente...

Harry la abrazo...

-Creo que ahora te toca ver mi pasado... así veras que siempre te ame... que no es lo que pareció aquel día...-exclamo Harry y la chica negó...

-Muchas veces volví a revisar mi pasado después de que te deje en mi casa solo con tu fotografía... recordé la parte en el que le decías a Cho... que ya no eran novios... debí darme cuenta... solo que....

-Solo que fui un estupido en dejarte... pensé que estabas a salvo... nunca me perdonare eso... nunca...-exclamo Harry... llorando

-Si no te perdonas.. entonces como quieres que lo haga yo...-exclamo Hermione...-No te prometo nada... pero

-déjame compensarte... por favor... solo una oportunidad mas....-exclamo Harry... besando las manos de la chica..


	31. El expreso de Hogwarts

El tren iba a partir de la estación en King Cross... un niño y una niña corrían con sus carritos saltando y rieron, tropezaron con una familia de pelirrojos muy numerosa...

-Fíjate por donde caminas...-exclamo la voz de un niño pelirrojo muy pecoso... de 11 a ñ o s de edad... quien se dirigía a una niña de cabellos castaños con ojos verdes...

-Pues... tú deberías ser más amable...

-Basta...que pasa Roger...-exclamo el padre del pelirrojo...-No deberías de pelear.. y menos con una chica...

-Ron déjalo.. son niños...-exclamo una mujer muy rubia de ojos grandes...

-Lo que pasa Luna es que debe ser amable con las chicas...-exclamo Ron sonriendo...-además no se por que.. pero esa niña me recuerda a alguien....

-Hay Ron...-exclamo Ginny quien iba con un niño en brazos y una niña con su carrito...- más bien haz los grupos para que pasen al otro lado del andén...

-Jane... estas bien?...-exclamo un niño de cabellos negros revueltos y ojos pardos...

-Si James... lo que pasa es que este pelirrojo malcriado me empujo..-exclamo Jane... señalando a Roger... quien puso los ojos en blanco....

-James?...-pregunto Ron volteando a ver a los niños..viendo que un muchachito de cabellos negros muy revueltos se alejaba con la niña de ojos verdes...-Esperen...

-Si señor?...-exclamo James... Ron se quedo perplejo... ese rostro le recordaba a alguien...

-James¡¡¡ Jane¡¡¡ no se van a ir sin despedirse no?..-exclamo muy fuerte una mujer muy bonita de cabellos castaños mientras un hombre de cabellos negros le decía...

-Déjalos...

Ron volteo a verlos y susurro...Harry , Hermione...

-Ron¡¡¡¡-exclamo Hermione sonriendo...

-Ron¡¡¡ amigo... cuanto tiempo...-exclamo Harry sonriendo mientras tomaba de la cintura a Hermione y le daba un beso tierno en sus cabellos...

FIN


End file.
